


Welcome to Grey Sloan Memorial

by jamesm97



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Crossover, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Doctor Stiles Stilinski, Don't Have to Know Canon, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jo Wilson Is The Best, Levi Schmitt Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Mistakes, Moving On, Post-Break Up, Post-Season/Series 16, Surgeons, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: “Who the hell stabilised this woman’s pelvis without waiting for me?” Nico growled“That would be me,” a head says shooting up from here he was crouched on the floor checking how much blood was in the drainage container from the chest tube.“Who the hell are you?” Nico practically snarls he’s been angry a lot lately.“My friends call me Stiles… you can call me Doctor Stilinski”
Relationships: Andrew DeLuca/Meredith Grey, Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Levi Schmitt/Stiles Stilinski, Past Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt, Winston Ndugu/Maggie Pierce
Comments: 40
Kudos: 234





	1. First day

“Who the hell stabilised this woman’s pelvis without waiting for me?” Nico growled as he walked in the room seeing his job had already been done his eyes sweep over the doctors bustling around the woman’s bed his eyes linger on Levi for a second before moving on like he’s just another doctor, not someone who he was supposed to have loved.

Levi gets on with his work monitoring the vitals keeping steady pressure on the head lac for Amelia. 

“That would be me” a head says shooting up from where he was crouched on the floor checking how much blood was in the drainage container from the chest tube.

“Who the hell are you?” Nico practically snarls he’s been angry a lot lately.

“My friends call me Stiles… you can call me Doctor Stilinski” 

“Well doctor Stilinski who the hell gave you permission to stabilize this patient’s pelvis without waiting for ortho? Do you have any idea how many injuries you could have given her?”

“Considering I’m board certified in orthopaedic surgery I’d say that being a Fellow of the American College of Surgeons would give me permission to do my specialty but it is my first day and I’m sorry if I stepped on anyone’s toes just when I worked at the Mayo Clinic I tried to answer my pages before…” He pauses to check the clock on the wall “Thirty minutes” 

“Link and I was in a surgery” Nico growls and Levi honestly doesn’t know who to root for at this point.

“Dr Grey” Dr Stilinski says turning to address Dr Grey ignoring Nico “Judging from the amount of blood in her drainage bag she’s bleeding internally, I’d suggest a CT but there might not be enough time, would you recommend Burr Holes Dr Shepard?”

“I don’t see any other option till we can get her a full CT” Amelia nods looking impressed.

“Take her then Doctor Stilinski I’ll assist” Doctor Grey smiles.

“Doctor Schmitt” Levi jumps as Doctor Stilinski addresses him, Levi’s sure he see’s him smirk and look him up and down before asking him to book and OR and get ready to scrub in.

He rushes to the phone and calls the OR schedular and watches as Amelia and Doctor Stilinski wheel the patient out the room.

“Your letting an orthopaedic surgeon operate on a general surgery case?” Nico questions Dr Grey before she walks out the trauma room.

“He’s a general surgery fellow, he’s my general surgery fellow actually, DR Bailey and I decided it was time to impart my wisdom on my own fellow, well actually I got jealous of her when she had Jo so I asked her for the funds and she got me them, we got five thousand applicants and Doctor Stilinski had just passed his board certification in Ortho and was about to start an attending position in the Mayo Clinic when he saw the job opening, when the chief of surgery from Mayo begrudgingly rings and highly recommends taking his star student on as my fellow I couldn’t pass that up, he wants to be double certified in ortho and general surgery and from what I’ve seen in the three hours he’s been working here I think Bailey’s going to give him whatever damn salary he wants to keep him working here once his trainings over” 

“Is he allowed to do ortho?” Nico questions his eyes narrowing.

“He’s board certified in ortho so if he needs to do ortho then he will, I’m surprised Link didn’t tell you he’s trying to get Bailey to let him run his service for a couple weeks whilst he takes time off to be with the baby, I’d thank him if I was you Kim the next time you don’t answer your page for thirty minutes whilst I’m waiting for a consult I’ll have you in the chiefs office so fast your head will spin” She warns storming out the room.

Nico stands there spluttering, and Levi hangs up the phone going to make his way up to OR 3 now that it’s booked.

“Can you believe the gall of that man?” Nico questions

“I’m his intern and he’s pretty amazing actually best surgeon I’ve seen in a while” Levi says his voice stony as he pushes past Nico.

/////////////////////

“Are all the ortho surgeons that douchy?” Dr Stilinski asks not taking his eyes off the perforated bowel he’s mending with ease.

“I think he was just worried about the patient” Dr Grey says her eyes unsuitably looking up at Levi.

“Don’t worry Dr Grey, we broke up he is a douche” Levi tells her.

Dr Stilinski looks up at that and his eyes crinkle he must be smiling under the mask “my last boyfriend decided that dating a surgeon wasn’t worth the time because I was always in surgery and never in his bed, I told him that If he had a career instead of picking up the odd bar shift here and there he wouldn’t notice the absence that much, he broke my nose for that, my ex-girlfriend before him tried to get me to marry her because she thought I’d be able to pay off all her credit card debt because it would legally be half mine, I know a thing or two about douchy exes” Dr Stilinski laughs it’s like he doesn’t even look at what he’s doing leaving over to ask Bokee for 2-0 proleen.

Levi’s eyes widen in shock at the revelation this dude is bi he covers up his shock by asking him a question “May I ask Doctor Stilinski…”

“Call me Stiles” he interrupts.

“Okay, may I ask Stiles how you are so good at general surgery if you’ve been studying ortho for the past two years” Levi questions.

“I was thinking the same thing” Dr Grey questions she’s staring into the patient and so far, she hasn’t made a single suggestion which shouts more about how good Stiles was than if she was to actually say well done.

“You googled me?” Stiles questions looking up at Levi and smiling again his eyes looking like molten chocolate as they crinkle.

“Well, I saw the schedule and saw I was on your service and was curious as to who you where I saw you did a year’s fellowship in orthopaedic trauma and another year in orthopaedic sports medicine? I was curious as to why general surgery and how your still so good after two years of dealing with bones” 

“I wanted to be a general surgeon since I started my intern year, I was the best I was doing solo surgeries in my second year, with the right supervision of course but I did them start to finish, I was about to finally finish residency when my chief of surgery who had been teaching me since I got to Mayo offered me a ridiculous amount of money to be his fellow because he wanted me to run his department one day and he was an orthopaedic surgeon, I felt I owed him, he’d made me the doctor I am today, so I stayed for a year doing a fellowship then I added another year onto another fellowship, I love a challenge love to learn new things, it’s probably because I’ve got like zero social life anymore, I was about to become an attending but once I saw that fellowship under the Meredith Grey I knew I had to come here, knew I had to have the job, so I went to Zac and told him and he hated it, didn’t want me to go but he eventually gave in and said he wanted what was best for me even if it wasn’t mayo, and said he wouldn’t rest till he got it for me, before I knew it I’m moving to Seattle and I’m living in a bed and breakfast because, I haven’t had a chance to go apartment hunting” Stiles finishes.

“Apartment hunting is the worst” Levi nods.

“Are you thinking of staying here for the long haul?” Dr Grey questions. 

“Zac… who’s the chief of surgery for Mayo, and Dr Higgs, who’s our chief of general surgery have been emailing me offering me positions to come back to mayo after my fellowship is over, I’ve got the pick of departments they’ve even offered to let me do both, so I suppose the answer to your question Dr Grey is that my life is in your hands it all depends on you” Stiles smiles again.

“Well if I have it my way you’ll be here till retirement I need another me around” She smiles herself.

“Whilst I don’t think it’s possible for another Meredith Grey, I sure hope I can be at least half as good, but I guess you’re just going to have to challenge me and keep me keen on Grey Sloan” 

Levi silently wishes he stays for a long while.

“Schmitt you ever ran a bowel before?” Stiles questions and Levi jumps a little from where he’s still suctioning, he shakes his head no.

“Well then why don’t you hand the suction over to Dr Grey and join me round here let’s see if we can teach you how to do it” 

He hesitates to pass the suction over to DR Grey; she rolls her eyes but then smiles under her mask “Go Schmitt” 

///////////////

“I ran the bowel, whilst Dr Grey suctioned for me and he let me close for him, he even complimented my suture method” Levi says sipping his whiskey relishing in the burn.

“You’ve found your Grey” Taryn says letting out a sigh as she looks across the bar to where Meredith Grey is drinking with her sisters, well with Maggie and Amelia is drinking a club soda stuffing herself with a triple cheeseburger whilst Dr Lincoln looks at her impressed.

“Dr Grey’s my Dr Grey” Levi says confused as to what she means he doesn’t hear her reply as he sits up ramrod straight on the bar stool as he spots DR Stilinski walk in, the dudes nearly thirty-five how does he still look younger than Levi?

Dr Stilinski goes to make his way to the bar but he’s called over by Dr Grey and Amelia, Dr Lincoln shoots up quickly and says something to Stiles that has him laughing and shaking the Doctors hand, Levi’s eyes travel down the doctors body appreciating it.

“You’ve been caught” Taryn whispers in his ear and he jumps looking at her.

“So, what you check everyone out” 

“Not by me you idiot, back table” Taryn says and Levi's eyes subtlety well as subtle as he can anyway look to where she pointed out and Nico is glaring from Levi to Stiles, he leans into to person’s space he’s sitting with and after a second they rise from the table leaving the bar hand in hand.

“What a douche, next time you find someone to date make sure you tell them your looking for commitment first” Taryn says anger in her voice audible.

“I did that once… he still just wanted sex then acted surprised when I got mad about him sleeping with someone else” Stiles says making both of the residents jump.

“Dr Stilinski sorry we didn’t see you there” Levi laughs rubbing the back of his neck.

“No worries, you must be helm” Stiles questions leaning on the bar and offering her his hand which she takes right away.

The bartender appears and asks what he wants, and he orders himself a whisky and two more for Helm and Levi.

“How’d you know my name?” Helm questions.

“I asked DR Grey who else she thinks I would like from the interns besides Dr Schmitt” He admits.

“Call me Levi he rushes to say he gets the full force of the smile he didn’t see because of the mask and it’s mesmerising.

“She said I’m good?” Helm questions and doesn’t wait for the answer she starts doing a happy dance on her stool nearly falling off.

“She did actually and you’re going to be on my service tomorrow” 

“But I’m on your service for the rest of the week?” Levi questions. 

“Ethically I had to swap you” Stiles answers with a smile.

“I’m just going to go to the ladies’ room” Helm says slipping off her stool.

He waits till she’s gone moving forward to her vacated stool so he’s next to Stiles to ask “What about me made you have to ethically dump me from your service? Is it because I’m Jewish because if that’s the case then shame on you buddie it’s twenty-twenty, or did Dr Grey tell you about the time my glasses fell into a patient because I wear contacts now…”

“Jesus was that all in one breath?” Stiles questions laughing “I couldn’t have you on my service because I wanted to ask you out, although if you think I’d discriminate against someone because of anything let alone religion maybe I should wait till you get to know me more” 

“That’s what dates are for” Levi blurts out after a moment of silence stupidly he could hit himself on the head with his glass.

“Was that a yes?” Stiles questions smiling again.

“Yeah, yeah of course” Levi beams himself.

“Good, we will sort out the details when were both off duty” Stiles tells him.

“Am I really not allowed on your service though?” Levi questions he and Nico were known to be dating by everyone and he was still allowed on his service.

“No, you’re still on my service just wanted to see how you’d react” Stiles smirks.

“That’s not nice poor Helm” Levi says but he smiles anyway because he loved working with him today.

“She is actually on my service as well, I have three back to back surgeries and I want you both to scrub in with me I have a hernia repair, then I’ve got a cholecystectomy and a Tonsillectomy, pretty basic stuff so I was going to let you and Helm take one each and see if you can do it from start to finish with the right supervision of course” Stiles smiles.

“Your letting me do a solo surgery tomorrow?” Levi questions looking at him with shock “Dr Grey’s okay with that?” he asks looking from Stiles over to where Dr Grey is watching them like a hawk her eyes mischievous he looks to the rest of the table and her sisters have the same glint in their eyes Dr Lincoln however is fiddling with his drink his finger tracing the rim for some reason.

“Dr Grey’s okay with what?” Helm asks coming back taking Levi’s vacated stool.

“He’s giving us both solo surgeries tomorrow” Levi tells her before looking at the barman “Can I get two bottles of water please” the barman nods and goes to get them as Stiles hands the money over for the three whiskeys, he tells him to take the money for the water out of that and to keep the change.

“You are? He is?” Helm asks slightly panicked.

“It was Dr Grey’s suggestion, second year is normal to be doing solo surgeries they’re simple and easy and I’ll be with you both the whole time, I’d suggest going home and getting a good rest and I’ll decide who gets which case in the morning” 

“If we sleep in an on-call room, we can get some last-minute studying in before the surgery” Helm suggests as the bartender hands the bottles of water to them both.

“Good idea” Levi nods grabbing his stuff and practically goes to sprint out the door following Helm, he stops near Dr Greys table and turns back around rushing back to the bar and kisses Stiles on the cheek it makes the other doctor blush and Levi wants to do that more often.

“You’re not just after me for sex, are you? Because you found out I’m gay and it’d be convenient to sneak into an on-call room because we spend most of our life at work?”

“I don’t do sex in on-call rooms, I’m a romantic and sex in on-call rooms isn’t me, never has been, and because we work together you should know sex is off the table” 

“Off the table?” Levi questions.

“Until I know when we get to know each other if this is worth perusing a relationship or if we’d be better off as friends, no sex means no awkwardness in work should this prove to be the latter, but Jesus Christ you’re hot so I really hope it’s the former” Stiles says making Levi blush now.

“Me too” Levi smiles and bids him a good night he walks towards the door more normally now he can feel Stiles’ eyes on his back as he goes, and it makes him feel about three feet taller.

“Seriously why does Schmitt get all the hot guys” He hears Dr Peirce ask and surprisingly it’s Dr Stilinski that answers.

“It’s the eyes, you just get lost in them” Levi looks back to see Dr Stilinski had joined Dr’s Grey, Lincoln, Shepard and Peirce at their table passing the three whiskeys to Grey, Link and Pierce Stiles has a smile and a blush covering his face and it’s weird to think he put it there.

He really does get all the hot guys.

He rushes out to join Helm outside and they make their way over to the hospital, they don’t have to be on shift for another 10 hours so they can get a good eight hours if they make sure to lock the door so nobody disturbs them he’s such a light sleeper if he sees light he will wake up.

“I like Grey’s new favourite I honestly thought I’d hate him or be super jealous, but I might love him” Taryn says putting her arm through his.

“He asked me out” He reveals to his best friend.

“Oh my god yes!! I am so for that, he seems so nice, but seriously if I detect another Nico style drama, I will use you to practice an appendectomy on” 

“I don’t think it will be he seems different” 

“Is it weird we’re both only attracted to older people?” Helm asks after a second.

“It’s only six years between us and I swear to god if you say I have daddy issues I will push you down the stairs” 

“I think Meredith Grey could be one hundred and I’d still be in love with her” Helm sighs and Levi just laughs how the hell is this his best friend.


	2. What have we learned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a bit longer don't know how many chapters it's going to be but I'm enjoying writing it

“So how has your first week been?” Meredith asks dropping heavily into the chair in the resident’s lounge, Stiles following her and collapsing onto the couch.

“Very hands-on…” Stiles says trailing off they’d just finished a thirteen-hour surgery and his arms and legs were aching he knew when he was coming here that he’d be getting taught by one of the greatest general surgeons in the country but he never expected her to be generous in the OR letting him take the lead on most of her cases and offering input about the way she would do the procedure.

He thinks she’s still sizing him up waiting to see how good he is before she strikes, but he’s always been a doom and gloom guy, always thought about everything that could go bad in any given situation it’s probably what helps him be such a great diagnostician if he does say so himself.

“Yeah sorry about that I just needed to throw you in at the deep end to see if you’re okay to operate without supervision, Richard Webber is still in recovery and Bailey is in more board rooms than she is operating rooms these days I need someone to help me pick up the slack”

“Which is why you told Dr Lincoln to and I quote here ‘Leave my mini-me alone and find your own’ not that the attendings fighting over me doesn’t make me extremely happy,” Stiles says grinning at her.

“I get he wants the month off to spend with the baby, Amelia has just returned from maternity and he wants a chance to bond with the baby, but I can’t afford to give you away for a month so you can run Ortho, you’ve got too much to learn if he can’t trust the team he built before you got here then he’s done a crap job building up his team, your mine,” She tells him.

“Only child?” Stiles questions.

“What?”

“You don’t like to share” Stiles points out.

“I can share, I just don’t want to,” She says and then they both let out small laughs.

“I grew up as an only child before I found my sisters, I still don’t like to share though, how about you any siblings?” 

“My mother died when I was young, it was just me and my dad for a long time, my best friend tried to push my father and his mother together for the longest time in High School but it never happened, then we moved away to college and bam! Engaged by the second year, we didn’t know if we should be jumping for joy or banging their heads together when it happened so, I guess I’ve got a brother in that sense he’s always there for me, he’s a doctor as well” Stiles rambles he always rambles when he’s tired.

“Bet your parents are proud, what do they do? What’s your brothers’ field?” Meredith questions closing her eyes her head relaxing on the chair behind her.

“Animals, he’s a veterinarian” Stiles answers his own eyes closing and relaxing on the couch “My father’s the sheriff of the small town where I was born and his wife Melissa is a nurse in the local hospital, Scotty moved back home after he became a Vet and opened a practice everyone assumed I was going back as well, my father didn’t take it well when I told him I wasn’t coming back home and I was moving to Minnesota to work at the Mayo clinic, he hated me going to Harvard for school because I was so far away, it was Melissa that made him see sense that Mayo was the best and if I was trained there my future was pretty much set, he was so happy when he found out I was moving to Seattle, this is the closest I’ve been living to him in Jesus Christ fifteen years… when did I get so old?” 

He waits for a reply, but the rooms filled with silence he jumps slightly when Meredith lets out the loudest snore he’s ever heard.

He pulls out his phone and pulls open a text to Levi and Taryn, who’re both on his service till tomorrow when he’s assigned another resident ‘You two run rounds today, check on all of Dr Grey’s and my post-ops please if you need us page us’

He sends the message and sets an alarm for 2 hours away, he’s not got any more procedures today, he’s got a consult in four hours but unless something emergent comes he’s free to nap.

/////////////////

He’s startled awake by his own and Dr Grey’s pagers going off he grabs for it on his waist without opening his eyes he opens them at the last second when he pulls it up to his face, he managed a one-hour ten-minute nap.

“I’ve got this one” Meredith waves him off.

“I’ll have some coffee and check on the residents rounds notes, go and check on the post-ops too” Stiles nods stretching a little on the couch.

He sits up rubbing his eyes and nearly has a heart attack when he sees Bailey sipping her green smoothie her eyes roving over him.

“Jesus,” Stiles says clutching his heart.

“The closest thing to Jesus you’ll find in this place anyway” She grins at him.

“How long have you been sat there?”

“Twenty minutes I’ve been waiting for you to wake up” 

“You could have just woken me?” Stiles questions “If you needed me chief” 

“I have a favour to ask you and I’d rather I didn’t rudely wake you, so you’d say yes” She smiles again leaning forward on the couch she’s occupying.

“If this is about me running Dr Lincoln’s service, Dr Grey has already told him no, so you’re best asking her” 

“I’m finding someone to run his service it’s not that… although if you wanted extra hours I can give you some ortho cases, you’d be serving at attending level not running it, which wouldn’t put you in Grey’s bad books but would put you in my good graces, no I need you to do a surgery for me, I’d ask Grey but she has a surgery in six hours, my surgery is scheduled in three hours and I’m needed at a stupid meeting, normally I’d reschedule the surgery but I’ve rescheduled her surgery three times already and I can’t miss this meeting they’re about to give us a massive amount of money” Stiles is impressed with the growl she lets out when she mentions the meeting. 

“What’s the surgery?” Stiles sighs knowing he can’t really say no to the chief of surgery in his first week.

“esophagectomy, a patient of mine has stage 2 oesophagal cancer she’s a really lovely woman and her outlook should be very good if she gets this surgery today…” She tells him emphasising her last word.

“I’m supposed to have my first date tonight… you owe me,” Stiles tells her.

“Yes, thank you,” She says clapping pulling a chart from behind her back and walking over passing it off to him “Your names already on the board” Stiles just looks up at her she smiles as she makes her way out of the attendings lounge.

“You know,” She says her tone going a touch suggestive “You could always just ask him to scrub in with you,” She tells him shrugging.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles says he can tell he’s blushing.

“Please I’m Jesus around here I know everything,” She tells him before leaving the room leaving Stiles to sigh and lean back into the couch for a few more seconds.

He jumps up after a few seconds a plan forming.

/////

He hears Taryn’s laugh before he sees her.

“Seriously? Did you go to med school? You can’t even insert an IV” She’s berating one of the new interns he looks like he’s going to cry.

“Go to the skills lab and learn how to put in an IV do it as many times as it takes so you can do it ten times in a row without screwing up” Stiles swoops in and the man looks up at him his face showing his gratitude.

“I was enjoying shouting,” Taryn tells him.

“Yeah, well he looked close to tears, have you seen Levi?” 

“Trauma two with Hunt, Dick, and Link” She smiles bitterly “He got pulled into the pit after we checked on your post-ops.

“Dick?” 

“Nico, duh,” She says rolling her eyes.

“Mind tagging him out for me. I need him” 

“What’s in it for me?” She questions eyeing him up and down.

“My thanks?” 

“That’s not really worth anything to me,” She says smiling.

“How about one free surgery? You have a pass to assist me with any surgery you want no questions asked?” 

“That’s more like it! Dr Stilinski knows how to bargain” Taryn lets out a whoop clapping her hands together linking Stiles by the arm and walks him over to trauma two.

The patient appears stabilised, they’re not running around like headless chickens anyway.

“Hunt?” Stiles asks popping his head in the room.

“What?” he questions his voice a growl, he’s been like that since Stiles first started snapping at all the residents, and a few of the attendings, Stiles was sure he was going to hit Dr Koracick the other day.

“I need Schmitt on a case you mind if I swap him out for Helm?” Stiles questions.

“Whatever” he growls, Taryn pushes past and takes over for Levi who goes to snap off his gloves and give’s Stiles a massive smile, Stiles holds the door open for him and he sees Dr Kim glare over at him before Link nudges him asking him to hold the woman’s leg so he can strap it up.

“What’s up?” Levi questions as he leads him towards the elevators.

“I need to cancel tonight, I’ve just got pulled into a surgery by the Chief” Stiles tells him with a sigh.

“No worries, is that all you needed?” Levi asks looking confused “You didn’t need to swap me out with Helm you could have texted me,” he says laughing.

“Yeah but I was wanted to be with you tonight one way or the other so I thought I’d ask if you wanted to grab a bite to eat with me in the cafeteria, I know it’s not that lovely little Italian place you suggested to me but it serves… something that resembles actual food anyway, and then I was going to see if you wanted to scrub in on my esophagectomy”

He pushes the button for the cafeteria floor and watches as Levi opens and closes his mouth like a fish for a few seconds before the other man finally speaks.

“You pulled me out of a case because you wanted to spend time with me?” He says and Stiles heart sinks shit he’s done wrong.

“Crap I’m sorry if I overstepped…” He’s cut off by Levi crushing their lips together his back hits the back of the elevator and he lets out a small gasp which gives Levi room to slip in the tongue.

The elevator door dings open and Levi steps back a few seconds too late because when Stiles opens his eyes again it’s to see a smirking Jo stood in the elevator doorway.

“Get it, roomie,” She says to Levi her eyebrows wiggling.

“I’m sure the elevators in this place have some sort of aphrodisiac effect on everybody” Dr Grey says from her place next to Jo.

Stiles eyes widen when he finally notices her crap, he’s just been caught kissing on the job by his boss.

“I’m so sorry,” Stiles and Levi say at the same time, but she waves them off.

“I’ve probably had more kisses in these elevators than I’ve had out of them” She laughs motioning for them to step out as the doors attempt to close.

“Bailey told me she’s got you doing her esophagectomy for her in a few hours? I’ve got a spare couple of hours if you want me to scrub in for a little bit?” She offers.

“I’ve got Levi err Dr Schmitt, scrubbing in with me so it’s entirely up to you, you’re the boss,” Stiles tells her rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Can I trust you two in the OR together? Or will you make out in there too?” 

“I’d never break the sterile filed for something like that Dr Grey” Stiles laughs he’s sure he sees her mouth twitch too.

“This is better than the E network,” Jo says nudging Levi who rolls his eyes at her.

“I’m in OR 1 if you need anything give me a page,” She tells him and he nods, she presses the elevator button and the doors open immediately, she gets on Jo stays.

“Jesus, Levi he’s been here a week and you’ve already jumped his bones” Jo teases.

“For your information, we’ve done no jumping of any kind, it was supposed to be our first date tonight, but Bailey needed him in surgery” Levi shoots back and Stiles can’t help but smile they argue like him and his stepbrother.

“Now your first date is an esophagectomy, how romantic” 

“You know if your jealous you can scrub in with us, the more the merrier” Stiles offers butting in Jo stares at him looks him up and down before turning to Levi.

“I like him,” she says in what’s supposed to be a whisper but everyone on the floor could hear if they cared to listen into the conversation, she leaves the words hanging and heads off towards the stairs.

“Sorry about her” Levi adds as they watch her go.

“Don’t be I like her she reminds me of my stepbrother” he smiles.

“I didn’t know you had a stepbrother… tell me about your family?” Levi asks as he starts walking towards the cafeteria, Stiles following after him, keen to tell Levi anything and everything he wants to know.


	3. Extra Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping so if it sucks sorry

He can’t help the snort of laughter that escapes his mouth as the night nurse throws him a dirty look, his yawn was particularly loud, but he’s tired so sue him.

He looks back down at his charts and scribbles a few more signatures his writing is untidy but legible and that’s really all that can be asked of him at the moment.

He sighs again as his pager goes off, he grabs in and see’s he’s being paged to the pit.

“Watch these for me please” He asks nurse Mitchell behind the desk handing over his charts.

When he agreed to pick up a few shifts in Ortho for Bailey he didn’t think she’s put him on the graveyard shifts.

The elevator opens and Stiles goes to step in he hesitates when he sees Dr Kim inside, he shakes it off and steps in the first floor has already been pushed.

“I thought it was just me and Dr Reed in Ortho tonight? I didn’t know I had a fellow” Stiles questions politely.

“Yep” Is his short reply.

“Hey maybe I can get some sleep after all” Stiles says smiling trying his best to be polite.

Both of their pagers go off again and Stiles rolls his eyes maybe not.

They rush from the elevator when it opens into the pit, it’s quiet, only about seven patients.

“What have we got?” Stiles asks as he walks in Dr Altman looks up from her tablet and gives him a small smile before pointing to bed three “Ten year old boy, climbed out of his window onto the garage roof and slipped off, he’s lucky he only got a broken arm, the more emergent patient is in trauma 1, fifty year old woman, past hip replacement, came in an hour ago, ran tests, she’s got an infection I’m waiting on films but it looks like an infection stemming from the hardware installed inside her when she had a hip replacement”

Nico moves forward towards the trauma room Stiles hand shoots out and grabs the doctor by the shoulder “Take bed three for me, if it comes to surgery to remove the hardware it can be tricky” 

“Hardware removal is a simple surgery I can do that in my sleep” Dr Kim says his words punctuated with a glare.

“Hardware removals are supposed to be quick and easy but some of my most difficult ortho cases have been hardware removal surgeries, the faster you cast the kids arm the faster you can assist if it comes to surgery” Stiles sighs.

“Whatever” he sighs before storming off.

“Jesus did you run his puppy over or something?” Dr Altman asks laughing.

“Nope just sort of dating his ex” Stiles says with a grimace.

“Nico and Levi broke up?” she asks looking shocked.

“I certainly hope so” Stiles nods thinking of the surgery Levi helped him in the other day, the dinner they had before it in the cafeteria where they quizzed each other.

“Crap” she says shocking him out of his daydreaming.

“What?” 

“Well Dr Schmitt is covering the pit with me he’s in with Mrs Carmichael right now” She tells him looking like she’s done something wrong.

“Good” Stiles smiles grabbing the tablet she holds out and reading through the patients’ medical history.

“So, you’ll be okay working with them both?” She questions and Stiles looks up from the tablet and nods.

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

“It’s just I know how awkward it can be working with someone your dating and their ex” Stiles almost snorts outloud at that he’s heard the rumours going around the hospital about Dr Altman’s love triangle and he almost feels sorry for the woman.

“I’m fine Dr Altman it helps that I’m in charge” He tells her giving her a wicked smirk it makes the other woman snort in laughter.

“I think I’m going to like you” 

“Films for trauma 1 Dr Altman” A nurse calls holding up the films, Stiles moves forward grabbing them he and Dr Altman move towards the light board so they can see the films properly.

“Well I’m going into surgery” He sighs.

“Why?” She asks looking at the film closer.

“When did you say she had this hip replacement done?” Stiles asks instead of answering her.

“A year and a half she said told me” 

“Well then she needs to call a lawyer once I fix her” 

Dr Altman frowns but looks at the scans closer before letting out a small ‘oh’ in realisation “Metal on Metal hip replacement”

“Yep which was banned by the FDA four years ago because it wasn’t viable to patients, idiots” Stiles spits shaking his head.

“Let’s go tell her the news” 

“I’m Teddy by the way, I’ve heard wonderful things about you from Grey and Bailey and when Bailey compliments someone you know they’re good” She tells him smiling.

“Nice to finally meet you Teddy, you can call me Stiles” 

Levi looks up when he walks in and the blush is subtle, but Stiles is staring back so he sees it they smile at each other before Stiles walks over to the patient.

“Hey, Mrs Carmichael, I’m Dr Stilinski but you can call me Stiles, I’ve got some good news and some bad news for you, you mind If I examine your leg and hip?” He asks.

“Sure” She tells him threw gritted teeth it looks painful for her to move.

“Stay still it’s okay” Stiles tells her examining her hip it’s red, it’s clear the infection is coming from her metal on metal hip replacement, there’s no telling if the metal has entered her blood stream, She hisses when he presses down on her hip and he apologises before covering her back up.

“Levi can you draw some blood for me and get the lap to run a heavy metal screen, I wanna know everything I can before I go into surgery” he asks looking up at the other man who nods.

“Surgery?” Mrs Carmichael asks looking alarmed.

“Yeah the good news is I know what’s wrong with you and I’m going to fix you right up, but that’s also the bad news, to fix you up I’m going to have to remove your old hip replacement and install a new one, which means surgery tonight and a recovery, can I ask where you got this hip replacement done?” 

“I was at a work conference in some small town in Iowa when it happened, they rushed me to hospital told me I needed a hip replacement right away and it was all rather fast” She answers frowning.

“Did they give you any options when it came to the hip replacement hardware?” 

“No? Where they supposed to?” 

“Metal-on-metal hip replacement devices which you’ve got are no longer FDA-approved in the US as of 2016. The FDA believed there was sufficient evidence that these hip replacement devices were riskier than other devices this is because the metal joint and the metal socket would rub together and release metal ions into your bloodstream. These ions could lead to a wide variety of issues, including kidney disease and neurological damage, thankfully it looks like you got here just in time, I will be doing a full work up to make sure everything is okay before the surgery, I would also suggest you get yourself a lawyer” Stiles tells her.

“I don’t need a lawyer; I am a lawyer” She says her jaw clenching in anger.

“Good, I’m going to get you some materials to read through about the types of hip replacement materials we offer here, and I’m going to book an OR for in a couple hours give us some time to let the meds fight off the infection and run a few more tests if that’s okay with you?” He asks she nods, and he gives her a small smile and goes to leave. 

“Stiles?” She calls hesitantly.

“Yes Mrs Carmichael?” 

“Thank you… for helping me and telling me the truth” 

“That’s my job mam, but for what it’s worth I’m sorry this has happened to you, but I’ll have you fixed up in no time” He tells her smiling before turning to leave he hears her say to Dr Altman ‘What a lovely young man’ and it makes his small smile a full on beam.

The smile doesn’t last long, and it makes way to rage, the thought of the hospital where Mrs Carmichael got this hip replacement done still being open makes his blood boil, how many more patients are walking around with potential ticking time bombs installed inside their bodies.

“You okay?” Levi questions making Stiles jump from his place leaning against the wall.

“Not really it pisses me off when hospitals get away with negligent behaviour” 

“I’m sensing a story here, wanna talk about it?” he asks moving the blood vial to his other hand as he puts his right on Stiles shoulder.

“Let’s walk to the lab I’ll tell you all about my fucked-up hospital stories and the reason I wanted to be a doctor” Stiles tells him attempting at humour, but it just comes out as an empty laugh.

“My mother had Frontotemporal dementia, she was in a hospital just outside Beacon Hills which was supposed to have better facilities a better neuro department, long story short they fucked up and it led to my mother dying, she wasn’t there like at all it was like she wasn’t my mother but she was still my mom you know?” Stiles questions as they step on the elevator, Levi gives him a small nod.

“I was still young but my dad completely fell apart, there was a big scandal in the paper back home, dad sued them and won, the hospital had to close down, leaving Beacon Hills Memorial the only hospital open, it got a bigger staff, better upgrades and became a really good hospital as it was the only one for Beacon County, my dad says the only good thing that came out of my mother’s death was Beacon Hills Memorial got better and was able to help thousands more patients because of it, he didn’t care about the money, he fell apart after everything he paid for the mortgage, paid off her hospital bills and put the rest away for me for college” 

“I’m sorry” Levi says slipping his hand into Stiles’

“I hated Doctors for the longest time, I broke my arm when I was thirteen during the summer holidays, I refused to even tell my dad, I had a broken arm for two days before my dad brushed against me to get up the stairs and I let out a scream of pain, he was so mad practically fireman carried me to the car straight away not caring we were still in pyjamas he put the sirens on the whole way there and was so mad his face was practically the angry face emoji, he sat me down and told me how angry he was how I can’t let what happened to my mom stop me from seeing a doctor when I need to, told me there are good and bad doctors just like there are good and bad people, but the majority of the doctors out there do it because they want to help people”

“I decided then that I’d be a doctor and help people make sure something like what happened to my mother wouldn’t happen to the people I helped” 

“He sounds like a wise man, and your mother and father raised you right” Levi says, and Stiles just looks up at him, his eyes go blurry with tears for a second before he lurches forward to lock his lips to Levi’s.

The kiss is like electricity in his system waking him up way more than the three cups of coffee he’s had already tonight.

The ding of the elevator and the clearing of someone’s throat makes Stiles jump away from Levi, Levi lets out a snort of laughter which dies off when he sees it’s Nico standing in front of them, he’s got supplies for casting in his hands.

“I will get those labs for you and did you want me to book the OR?” Levi says turning to Stiles ignoring Nico.

“Sure, book it for in three hours you wanna scrub in?” 

“Sure, see you back downstairs in a bit? We could grab breakfast before surgery” 

“Sounds like a plan” Stiles nods watching as Levi steps off the elevator and Nico steps on, Stiles presses the button for ortho, and Nico presses it for the pit.

“Pathetic” Nico snorts out.

“Excuse me?” Stiles questions.

“You know your just a rebound right? Because I broke up with him?” 

“Even if that’s true, I’m not sure how that’s any of your business, as far as I’m concerned you and Levi aren’t together, you kind of never where from the way he tells it, and you sure as hell don’t know me well enough to get involved in my relationships Dr Kim, so I’ll thank you to not talk to me about my personal life, in fact unless it’s something to do with a patient I see no reason for you to talk to me at all” Stiles tells him his words punctuated by the ding of the elevator opening up to the ortho floor.

“Whatever” 

“Speaking of work Dr Kim” Stiles says stepping off “I’ll be fine in the operating room on my own, cover the pit in case any ortho cases come in and keep monitoring the post ops” Stiles orders walking away, listening to Nico moan about wanting a surgery.

He never does this, he never gets involved in the drama in work, he never dates co-workers so why is Levi different, what is it about the younger man that’s making him throw out the rule book, what is it about Levi Schmitt that makes him unbothered about stepping on peoples toes?


	4. Happy Birthday

“Are you okay?” Levi asks looking up from his chart his eyes travelling over Stiles, looking at his face.

“I just had to deliver twins,” Stiles tells him sitting down next to him heavily.

“You delivered?” Levi questions confused, that’s not his speciality any of them.

“I was trapped in the elevator for an hour with the mother and she couldn’t help but push, I had no equipment nothing I had to use my under-shirt and scrub shirt to wrap them in,” Stiles tells him, Levi looks down at his shirt as if he’d walk around the hospital with placenta on him.

“Are you okay? Are they okay?” Levi questions worried, looking up and noticing his fluffy hair he must have showered.

“Perfectly healthy,” Stiles says with a beaming smile.

“Jesus, you’re an asshole, the way you were looking I thought something bad had happened,” Levi says reaching over to punch him in the arm.

“Levi have you seen a vagina recently? They’re scary and one with two babies and blood coming out of it is freaking silence of the lambs level scary, I was trapped in a box with a screaming mother unable to do anything for her pain, I haven’t delivered a baby before, I’ve seen it happen, I know the logistics, I was an intern so I’ve been on paediatric cases before but I never actually had to touch” Stiles says practically shivering.

“When you put it like that…” Levi tells him before bursting out laughing.

“How long have you got left?” Stiles questions.

“An hour, then I’m off for five whole days” Levi smiles.

“Really? How’d you manage that?” Stiles asks.

“It’s my birthday tomorrow so I thought I’d book tomorrow and the next two days off and I was supposed to be off for the last two anyway” 

“What are the chances I’m off for the next two days too, what do you say we go grab a drink and a bite to eat after work? Stay up till midnight and I’ll get everyone to sing Happy Birthday to you” Stiles smirks, thinking about how to get him something for his birthday quickly, maybe an engraved stethoscope, he knows a guy about half an hour away from the hospital.

“I’m actually going over to Joe’s bar in an hour with Taryn and Jo, but you’re welcome to join us and take me out to dinner tomorrow night on my actual birthday as well” Levi suggests.

He’s supposed to be seeing a realtor tomorrow afternoon to view a few apartments around the hospital but the evening would be perfect “I couldn’t think of any better way of spending my day’s off” Stiles nods leaning forward he kisses him quickly on the cheek, ever since the elevator they’ve had quick kisses here and there.

“Can you two not get an on-call room everywhere I turn in this hospital Jesus Christ” Jo shouts and Stiles jumps back looking up at the women who’s walking down the hallway, Link and Nico behind her. 

“Schmitt, Nico and I are joining you for birthday drinks tonight, I hope you’re ready to party, I need a break from night feeds” Link shouts obnoxiously loud.

Stiles frowns looking up at Link “Why’re you in the hospital?” 

“I was needed to do a complicated surgery, now I’m free again speaking of complicated surgeries, I heard about that hip replacement surgery you did, I had Amelia send me the chart nice catch on that blood poisoning,” Link says beaming at him lifting his hands to show Stiles his double thumbs up it makes him roll his eyes but smile at the other man.

“It’s just lucky she came in when she did otherwise the metal in her bloodstream would have killed her faster than the infection, Dr Schmitt did great work in the surgery, I don’t know where he got the skills from for ortho but he’s a natural” Stiles says beaming at Levi.

“Yeah well he was always willing to put the time in in the skills lab,” Dr Kim says and seems like an innocent statement, but Levi’s sigh means it was a backhanded comment.

“On that comment, I’m going to go get pretty for you” He leans forward and Levi smirks leaning forward to meet him in the kiss, Stiles revels in the audience want’s Dr Kim to know Levi isn’t on the market, god when did he get so jealous? “I’ll meet you over at Joe’s. I’ve got a quick errand to do but I should get there before you anyway”

“I am drinking doubles tonight especially if your buying Doctor Lincoln,” Stiles says clapping his hands as he stands.

“I didn’t say I was buying” Link counters.

“I’m pulling doubles to work on your service so you can do the night feeds I think you owe me at least ten drinks” 

“You’re not the only one working doubles,” Nico tells them.

“Yeah but I’m more experienced than you so I get ten you get five, It’s Nico’s birthday so he deserves at least three” 

“So, I’ve got to buy my own? Hell, no Schmitt, Stilinski your sharing those free drinks” Jo shouts after Stiles as he walks away.

“Stiles doesn’t share food” He shouts back “or Drinks either” he adds.

“I understood that reference” Levi shouts out.

Stiles turns around laughing “I understood that reference” Stiles counters back.

He hears Jo lean over the nurse’s station and say to Levi “You guys are freaking perfect for each other” He doesn’t catch Levi’s response, but it makes him smile anyway.

////////////

Joe shushes him and nods to the door, Stiles snaps his jaw shut and looks around to see Levi and Taryn walk into the bar with Jo.

“You’re the best man,” Stiles says to Joe who just waves him off.

“I’m all for the young love, go sit in the booth I’ll bring the round over and the shots” Joe smiles.

“Hey” Levi beams coming over and Stiles hand automatically finds it’s way to Levi’s hip.

“Hey,” Stiles tells him back leaning in for a kiss.

“Oh god can we drink first?” Dr Kim says, and Stiles let’s out a sigh not looking up from where his eyes are locked onto Levi’s.

“Sorry” Levi whispers and closes the distance to peck him on the lips it helps the annoyance at Dr Kim.

“I suppose I better go get the round in then,” Link says as they all make their way to the booth Stiles had reserved.

“I already sorted that” Stiles waves him off nodding for him to sit.

Joe brings over the round to cheers from Jo and Taryn when they see the amount of shots Stiles has ordered and the normal drinks.

“So, Levi, What’re your plans for tomorrow?” Link asks after his second shot.

“Well I’m off but my mother’s off visiting family so I guess I’ll sleep in and then…” He looks over to Stiles nervous.

“We have dinner plans” Stiles finishes for him before his mind whirls “You know if you have no plans for the day, we could go get lunch first and you could help me pick out my apartment I’ve got about three showings tomorrow and then we could go for dinner?” 

“Your moving in with each other?” Nico questions looking up from his beer.

“Not yet” Stiles smirks over to the other man he looks next to him and sees Levi choking and he can’t help but laugh “I need to get out of that bed and breakfast, I’m usually never there for breakfast and $60 a night is adding up I’ve been living there for almost seven weeks”

“You’ve paid nearly three grand for a bed and breakfast?” Taryn asks looking shocked.

“I make a lot more than you, and more than most fellows” Stiles smirks he doesn’t know if he said that for her benefit or Nico’s he wants the other guy to know he can provide for Levi, not that Levi needs him to. “I’ve just not had a chance to get an apartment yet, my realtor said she found three perfect apartments, I’m just going to pick one of them tomorrow, I don’t care if they’re what dreams are made of, I’m mostly in the hospital anyway” 

Jo leans into Levi and whispers something into his ear, he looks around at her shocked and he catches the small are ‘you sure?’ he throws her she just nods smiling.

“You know we have a spare room” Levi adds in before stumbling over his words “If you wanted to you know have a place to stay so you can find the best apartment for yourself”

Conversation between Link, Taryn and Nico stops they look between them but then it starts up again to give them the illusion of privacy. 

Stiles smirks leaning in to whisper in his ear “If I lived with you, I don’t think I’d be able to keep my hands off you, and I certainly wouldn’t be able to leave you in bed to go to work” Levi just blushes looking at him with a smirk before leaning in to whisper.

“Maybe you should stay over tonight just to see what the place is like?” Levi whispers back.

Stiles doesn’t do that he has rules when dating someone he doesn’t sleep with them right away, but Levi just makes him want to say fuck it and maybe that’s what he should do for once in his life, not like his rules have helped his love life before.

“Or you could stay with me in the Bed and Breakfast that way we don’t have to worry about waking up Jo” 

Levi pulls away and swallows before smirking and nodding the blush on his cheeks, “Wanna share with the class?” Jo asks smirking the other three are in conversation still, Nico’s eyes keep looking over to them so he’s paying attention to them more than Link and Taryn.

“I’m having a sleepover tonight mother don’t expect me home” Levi smirks.

“If he’s not home by 4 am after his birthday I will send a search party after him” Jo warns leaning on the table to see around Levi.

“Yes, mam,” Stiles tells her fake tipping his invisible hat.

Stiles downs the rest of his drink and feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and he frowns down when he sees it’s his father what the hell is his father calling for at 11:46 at night?

“Excuse me” Stiles says standing and hitting the accept call button making his way out the bar he sees Joe give him the eye and he smiles at the man indicating for another round the man nodding.

“Dad?” Stiles asks stepping out into the fresh air.

“Hey son,” he says, and he sounds tired.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles questions his heckles instantly risen at his fathers’ tone.

“I got shot,” he says, and Stiles instantly goes into panic mode.

“WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT SHOT? WHY’RE YOU PHONING ME AND NOT THE NURSES? WHERE IS MELLISSA?” 

“Calm down!” His dad shouts and like he’s sixteen again and not the thirty-odd year old he is he snaps his mouth shut at his father’s tone.

“I had my vest on, it took the bullet I have a bruised rib, but I know you have spies all around Beacon Hills, so I wanted to tell you myself, so you didn’t worry” 

“I want…”

“My chart yes, yes, Melissa has already had my Doctor fax you over a copy of my chart to Grey Slone Memorial” 

“You know considering you’re the sixty-five-year-old, I think out the two of us you’ll be the one to give me a heart attack,” Stiles tells his father.

“Thank god you chose to be a surgeon and not a cop like me I don’t think I could handle you being on active duty” His dad laughs.

“Hey, are you okay? You look a little pale” Levi’s voice comes from behind and Stiles turns, and his clenched jaw unclenches to smile at the other man.

“Who’s that?” His father asks over the phone.

“My friend” Stiles shoots back took fast.

“I’ve heard that tone before his father laughs and Stiles can hear the bouncing eyebrows in that laugh, and it makes him smirk.

“You sure you’re okay dad?” Stiles asks coming over to stand by Levi who takes one look at him and pulls him in for a hug, it’s nice, way more intimate than should be possible after only a few drinks together and a few stolen kisses.

“Fine just a bruised rib you’ll see in the chart, just wanted to make sure you didn’t hear the words your father and shot without knowing it was in the vest and the bullet didn’t pierce the skin, I know how you worry,” His dad says and Stiles makes a mental note to see when he can book some time off to go see him it’s been a good nine months since he’s seen his father in person, and that was only because his dad came to see him in Minnesota.

“I’ll try and get some time off soon to come and see you pops,” Stiles tells him.

“I’d like that son; you can tell me all about that friend of yours tomorrow huh?” 

“Bye dad” Stiles laughs “Love you” 

“Love you too, kiddo,” his dad says.

Stiles hangs up the phone noticing the time to be 11:59.

“What’s up?” Levi questions pulling out of the hug to look up at Stiles.

“My dad got shot”

“What! Is he okay?” Levi asks alarmed.

“Apparently, he had his vest on and all’s he has is bruised ribs, he’s sent the chart over to the hospital, so I need to run over for a few,” Stiles tells him apologetically.

“I’ll come with,” Levi says, and Stiles waves him off checking his phone before smirking and leaning in to kiss Levi, it’s hot and anything but chaste a promise of what’s to come later back at Stiles room.

“It can wait for a few minutes,” Stiles says grabbing Levi’s hand and pulling him into the bar, Joe sees him and immediately he and the rest of their group start singing happy birthday the candles on the cake Stiles got from the grocery store before lit, the doctors that knew them from the hospital joining in on the singing, even the other regular customers as well.

“You did this?” Levi questions “This was your errand?” he laughs when Stiles nods and Levi looks him up and down and Stiles thinks he sees something in his eyes the way the other man lets out a small thank you the words holding more weight than the simple birthday cake.

“Your worth it” Stiles smirks his mouth is crushed again as people all around them continue to sing, Stiles pulls away smiling before taking the other man over to the cake so he can make his wish.

He blows them out to a chorus of clapping and Stiles leans in to whisper “What did you wish for?” 

“I think it’s already come true, but I can’t say because then it definitely won’t happen” The younger man smirks when Stiles rolls his eyes.

“We need to run over to the hospital really quick,” Levi tells the others after thanking the grabbing Stiles hand and leading him out the bar.

“That’s not what on-call rooms are supposed to be for” Link calls after them far too loudly.

Dr Bailey stops them with one stare from the small table she’s at with her husband who smirks at them.

“If what Dr Link says is true, I will beat the both of you with the hospital code of conduct, you have your own damn places for that” 

Levi starts splutters and his cheeks flare with blood.

“My father’s the sheriff of my hometown, he just told me he got shot on duty, he was wearing a vest and he apparently only has a rib contusion, but his doctors are faxing me over his chart so I can see for myself,” Stiles tells him and he sees her at first amused but stern face falls to that of concern.

“I’d do the exact same go on go and make sure if you need any time off come see me,” She tells him nodding to the door he nods his thanks to her and exits.

“How the hell are you so calm when your boss talks to you about your sex life?” Levi asks and Stiles lets out an amused laugh.

“Because we actually haven’t had sex yet and we aren’t actually doing anything bad in the hospital… I mean we probably won’t be doing anything in the hospital” Stiles smirks when Levi splutters again but then his face sets and he smiles as Stiles stops walking grabbing the younger man’s hands and trying his best to be seductive when he says.

“When we take each other apart it won’t be for the first time it won’t be in an on-call room in a hospital, I’m more romantic than that, I’d want you on my bed so I can hear every little noise, hear every little hitch as breath as I figure out what drives you crazy and what you love, It won’t be a quick fumble before surgery or a quick blowjob for the sake of it whilst keeping an eye on the door in case anyone walks in, you deserve better than that, you deserve romance” 

Levi seems lost for words his mouth opening and closing five times, his eyes look a little far away and glassy and Stiles just leans in and kisses him before grabbing his hand and pulling him along back to the hospital.


	5. Beacon Hills

“You okay?” Levi questions rubbing his hand up and down Stiles arm.

“I will be when I can punch and hug him” Stiles sighs his head moving to rest on Levi’s shoulder.

“He’s going to be fine” Levi offers and logically Stiles knows that he’s got his complete chart with his labs and x-rays.

“You know you really didn’t have to come with me?” Stiles tells the other man for what seems like the one hundredth time today “It’s your birthday”

“It’s fine I’m with you besides you paid for my flight and the hotel in Beacon Hills I’m sure we can go out for dinner over in your home town and if we’ve got time after you kill your dad for lying to you I’d like to see where you grew up” 

“I still can’t believe he lied to me as if I couldn’t tell from the x-rays that they sent over that he didn’t just have a rib contusion, but he also has a fractured sternum, I’m a board-certified orthopaedic surgeon, I know bones!” 

“I think he just didn’t want to worry you; I also think he probably didn’t think the x-rays would be sent over too” Levi chuckles, he’s more shocked that Bailey was still in the bar at half-past midnight and when Stiles had run over to ask for a week off she’d granted it to him on the spot before turning to him and offering him an extra few days on top of his already booked off holiday’s so he could go with him, Levi had jumped at the chance.

“He’s lucky he’s got a gun because I think I may try and strangle him” Stiles sighs, he sees the cab driver look up at them at the mention of the gun but he quickly focuses his eyes on the road focusing on driving them from LAX to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

“Please don’t kill your father, it’s my first time meeting him, and I don’t want him to associate me with you trying to kill him” Levi laughs, and Stiles does too feeling lighter than he would do if he was alone.

He knows his father’s injuries aren’t serious, if his father doesn’t listen to the doctor then the fracture in his sternum could lead to more serious complications but with Melissa, he’s sure his father’s not going to be able to lift a finger for the next couple of months.

“Speaking of introducing you to my father and step-mother what am I introducing you as? Just my friend Levi? My fellow doctor? My boyfriend or just someone I’m dating?” 

“I don’t know but whatever you decide to tell him, I’ll be waiting to know myself,” Levi tells him beaming.

“Remind me to send Link and Amelia a muffin basket” Stiles adds in changing the subject.

“Did they pick one?” Levi questions.

“Nope they start looking at them in an hour, they’re gonna pick the best one for me I’m not even bothered any more I just want a place” Link had offered to view the apartment’s for him and report back, the poor man loved being a dad but his days have consisted of nothing but baby, baby, baby and he’d jumped at the chance of him and little baby Lincoln getting out of the house, this morning Amelia had messaged him and grilled him whilst he was waiting for the plane to take off asking him what he’s looking for because Link had roped her into going with him, Stiles is sure it’s in the hopes it’ll make her want to find a bigger apartment together, they’re living in Links one-bedroom loft and he doesn’t like the clutter. 

He’d told them he wasn’t fussed just somewhere that looks half decent would do him, he’d like a balcony, but he just wants anything that gets him out that bed and breakfast, he just wants the building to be safe and for the place to look and feel comfortable, doesn’t want the place to be run down.

“Jo said he’s going to face time him and get Dr Lincoln to give her the virtual tour as well” 

“Why?” Stiles asks laughing.

“She knows what I like,” Levi says through a shrug and the words shouldn’t make Stiles heart beat the way it just did.

“Why would that matter?” Stiles says biting his lip to stop from laughing.

“Hey if this works out I’m probably gonna be spending a lot of time there, I need my comforts if you want me to cook for you or watch Netflix with you because you need a massive wall in the living room to put up at least a 55” flat screen because Netflix should not be watched on anything less than a 55” tv it’s like law,” Levi says and Stiles can’t help but laugh his rambling is cute it’s definitely taking Stiles back to his high school and college years when he didn’t have a filter himself. 

“Stop laughing I’m serious” Levi admonishes, and Stiles just laughs more.

“The rambling aside I agree with you, I hope this works out which means I want you to like the place too so I’m glad you’ve got Jo looking out for you as for the TV I agree with you, I have a 70” in storage that I brought from my apartment in Minnesota along with all my other furniture that’s another $70 a week I’m wasting by the way, but the point is my teenage years were filled with studying and Netflix binges, college and medical school were too now that I think of it” Stiles laughs.

“Although I must admit when I’m in bed and I want to watch Netflix I usually just whip out my MacBook that way I can lay downturn the laptop on its side and just have it right next to me” Stiles continues.

“That’s weird, but it’s okay I have my own quirks,” Levi says waving him off.

They argue back and forth about which one of them is the weirder one each telling the other their little oddities until the taxi driver cleared his throat when Stiles looks up he notices they’re at Beacon Hills Memorial and wow he can’t believe Levi distracted him enough that the hour and a half drive was over.

Stiles checked that the payment goes through on his card as Levi grabs their carry-on luggage from the back of the car. 

Stiles goes quiet as he makes his way into the hospital and Levi doesn’t say anything giving him a little space knowing without Stiles telling him that it’s what he needs to steel himself.

“Is that my little Mischief?” Stiles hears as he steps through the hospital doors and he looks up to see Nurse Agnes looking up from behind the nurse's station desk and he smirks, the woman’s nearly 80 but she still looks as if she’s 50 years old, she’s been in Beacon Hills memorial for as long as it’s been open, she’d been there when Stiles was born, every time he’d come into the ER as a child and was there when his mother died, she’s been there all the times his dad has been hurt on the job, everyone knows nurse Agnes from Beacon Hills memorial, she’s like Nurse Bokhee everybody liked her and wanted her. 

“Agnes” Stiles smiles.

“Didn’t expect to see you my dear?” she says standing slowly and coming around the desk to pull him in for a quick hug.

“That father of yours needs to retire,” She tells him when she pulls back from the hug.

“Normally I’d say pot and kettle, but he’s pissed me off by lying so I’ll just agree with you” Stiles laughs, he laughs harder when she slaps him on the shoulder.

“Fourth-floor room 421 observation ends in an hour and when… DR Stevenson starts his rounds he should be discharged” She tells him her hesitation before she says his doctor's name make Stiles cringe this woman knows way too much about him he goes to thank her and walk over to the elevators but she eyes Levi up and down where he’s standing slightly behind Stiles “Who’s the cutie last time Melissa talked about you she said you were single” 

“You’re such a gossip, Agnes” Stiles laughs leaning in to kiss her cheek bidding her goodbye.

“I’ll get the gossip out of you or Melissa and don’t think I won’t Youngman” She shouts after his retreating back.

“I don’t doubt it” Stiles laughs, Levi joining in with him.

“Sounds like she knows everything that goes on in this hospital” Levi tells him as he presses the button for the fourth floor.

“Nurse Agnes has worked here since this hospital first opened when she was twenty-five, she’s eighty now, that woman knows every nook and cranny of this place trust me you want to know anything ask Agnes” Stiles laughs remembering all the times she’d found him hiding in some dark corner of the hospital when dealing with his mother’s dementia got too much. 

He directs Levi around the fourth floor waving to some of the nurses that look up at him surprised the door to his father’s room is closed when they get to it and Stiles pauses taking a breath, when he opens his eyes Levi gives him a reassuring smile and a nod, Stiles reaches out snatching his father’s chart off the wall outside his room, Levi rolls his eyes but reaches over and takes Stiles bag from him so he can flick through it. 

“You’re just going to go in there and shout, aren’t you?” Levi questions putting a bag strap on each shoulder.

“Of course, not I’m a doctor, I’m going to present,” He tells him as he pushes the door open, he sees Scott and Melissa sat around his dad’s bed, they all look up his father and Melisa’s eyes widen, Scott’s face turns into his usual puppy dog self.

“Noah Stilinski, aged way too fucking old to be doing stupid shit, in for blunt forced trauma to the chest stemming from a GSW, resulting in rib contusions as well a fracture to the sternum which he lied to his son about because he’s an actual idiot, did you think that they wouldn’t send over your labs or x-rays? I know bones I’m an orthopaedic surgeon and before long I will be a certified fellow of the American College of Surgeons once I complete my fellowship in general surgery, which means I know how to read a fricking x-ray dad, it also means I know how to apply a lot of pain to you without any lasting damage or worsening the wounds you already have” Stiles rants ending it by throwing the chart down on his fathers bed his dad letting out a little ‘ouch Stiles’ as it hits his foot.

“You finished?” His dad says laughing wincing a little, but the smile doesn’t falter.

Stiles just looks at him and rolls his eyes walking up to the monitor he cuffs Scott on the back of his head as he goes earning a hiss of ‘dude’ “Don’t dude me you little traitor you lied to me when I messaged you” 

Once Stiles was satisfied with his dad’s stats, he rounds on him and raises his eyebrows waiting for the older man to say something.

“In his defence when he spoke to you we were still waiting on the x-rays to confirm the doctor told us he thought it was just bruised ribs, he was going to call you after he was released to let you know the full story, Dr Stevenson told him he’d sent the chart off before coming to tell him the news” 

“You couldn’t have called me back?” Stiles asks his dad.

“It was after midnight I didn’t want to interrupt your night,” His father says his eyebrows rising suggestively and Stiles mind flashes back to the conversation last night when Levi had interrupted his phone call and his dad had made suggestions about his friend.

“Yeah well you already did that, and you ruined Levi’s birthday,” Stiles says waving his hand to the doorway where the younger man was still standing.

Levi shoots him a betrayed look and Stiles can’t help but let out a snort his anger deflating a little.

Everyone’s eyes move to the door as one in an eerie sort of way and Stiles rolls his eyes at them all.

“Stiles you did not bring a date to the hospital, on his birthday” Melissa reprimands slapping at Stiles chest.

“Well, it wasn’t the night and day I had planned for us either but I’ll make it up to him, he wants me to embarrass myself and show him around Beacon Hills anyway so now that we're here I’m sure you can find stories to tell him to make up for his disastrous birthday,” Stiles says sitting down on his fathers bed pulling up the wifebeater he’s wearing to feel his dad’s chest ignoring the old man’s protests and silencing him with a glare.

“I’ve honestly had worse, I broke my ankle when I was ten on my birthday because I was rushing down the stairs to get my presents, those next few months sucked, I’m Levi by the way, Hi sorry we couldn’t have met under better and less hospital type circumstances” 

Scott bursts out laughing looking between Stiles and Levi “Oh my god there are two of them” 

“At least he’s a real doctor” Stiles snipes back.

“Don’t start that argument again, I am a real doctor, a vet is a real doctor” Scott shouts and Melissa tells them both off.

“Ouch,” His dad says when Stiles presses on the sternum a little hard.

“Dr Schmitt tell me the facts about a broken sternum”

“Okay… erm, most people are able to fully recover from a broken sternum in a few months, the average recovery time usually takes around Ten and a half weeks. Recovery time may be longer if surgery was required during treatment. But looking at his chart surgery isn’t needed for his fracture” Levi tells him putting the bags down and leaning against a wall.

“What shall this idiot do to avoid developing a chest infection during his recovery?” 

“There are a few things you can do Mr Stilinski, make sure you take deep breaths regularly throughout the day, don’t suppress the need to cough at all if you do need to cough for any reason support the chest wall while coughing like this” Levi tells him placing his hands on his chest and letting out a fake cough before continuing.

“Try not to take cough medicine, after you leave the hospital, contact your doctor right away if you develop a fever, feel short of breath, or start coughing up yellow, green, or bloody phlegm. You’ll also want to contact your doctor if you’re still experiencing severe pain after eight weeks. You may want to consider physical therapy if, after a long period of recovery, you experience stiffness in your shoulders, arms, and spine that doesn’t go away”

“Isn’t that supposed to be my job” A voice pipes in from the door and Stiles turns around to glare at the man.

“My resident is more competent than you are, in fact, I’d rather trust my brother to treat my dad and he’s a vet” Stiles glares at the older man and Stiles see’s Levi looking confused so Stiles turns to him.

“This quack almost made me lose a leg when I was seventeen, compound fracture on the lacrosse pitch, failed to tell there was no pulse in my leg because he was too drunk to tell the difference, thank god Melissa caught his mistake and paged another orthopaedic surgeon otherwise I’d have been an amputee, he’s lucky he kept his licence after I sued the bastard” 

“Stiles” His father warns.

“You really think I wouldn’t come back once I saw whose name was attached to your chart?” Stiles says looking at his dad and back to the older doctor. “You’re off the case, I want someone that’s competent to check my dad out before he’s discharged, Is Liam’s dad still the Chief of Surgery?” Stiles the last question aimed at Melissa who gives him a nod.

“I’ll page Dr Geyer for you” Dr Stevenson nods “For what it’s worth Dr Stilinski I haven’t touched a drop of alcohol since that day and I go to AA meetings every week” 

“AA meetings are court-mandated for as long as you want to keep your medical licence, now get the hell out,” Stiles tells him his voice like steel.

“Don’t” Stiles warns his father as the older doctor leaves.

“Melissa had the same concerns, he was the only orthopaedic surgeon on call last night, she watched him like a hawk” His dad admits.

“Double checked all the labs myself, and the x-rays, he wasn’t alone with him don’t worry honey,” Melissa tells him rubbing his arm.

“Sorry you had to see that, I know alcoholism is a disease, I’ve got friends and colleagues that battle the same illness but it’s different when it’s you that almost loses a leg, it’s you that has to spend most of the senior year in a wheelchair and in physical therapy, I still get pins and needles when I stand in surgery for more than thirteen hours,” Stiles tells Levi who just nods understanding.

“Can you still tell when it’s going to rain?” Scott asks.

“Yeah, I get a twinge whenever it’s about to rain which means it going to be twinging about one hundred and fifty times a year now that I’ve moved to Seattle” Stiles laughs.

“Why don’t we go get some coffee whilst these two catch up” Melissa offers standing up and looking at Levi who gives her a small nod “Scott?”

“Why don’t we drive over to the diner instead it’s past lunch and I’m starving” Scott suggests.

Stiles face snaps to Scott so quick it nearly cracks.

“Curly fries we know” Scott and Melissa say at the same time.

“You’ve got to try those curly fries Levi they’re truly the best and they have been for the past thirty years” Stiles laughs “The burgers are to die for as well… especially when you eat them constantly don’t think I didn’t clock your cholesterol level in your chart, old man,” Stiles says wheeling around to stare at his dad again.

“Quick run it’s too late for me save yourselves,” Noah says to Melissa, Scott and Levi, they all laugh and Scott claps Levi on the back he hears him ask how he and Stiles met and Stiles can’t help but feel like he’s just threw Levi to the lions.

“You like him, your debating if you wanna stay and yell at me more or go and save him” His father laughs his eyebrows being all suggestive again.

“He can handle himself unlike some people I know,” Stiles says.

“Just get the lecture over with,” Noah says and Stiles really lets him have it.


	6. Hometown

“Everything okay?” Levi asks and Stiles looks up from his laptop.

“I’m sorry, I completely spaced out just confirming my operating schedule with Meredith for next week” Stiles smiles at him.

“Oh, to be on a first-name basis with Meredith Grey” Levi sighs wistfully.

Stiles just laughs “Someday” Stiles throws back.

“What surgeries have you got next week?” His dad asks, from his place on the couch in front of Stiles 

“A simple Ambulatory Phlebectomy which I’ll probably get you to do first thing Monday,” Stiles tells his dad before turning to Levi who nods in approval “Couple of colon cancer patients, I have got a pretty interesting Spinal Osteomyelitis Surgery that I jumped on when the ortho attending asked me if I wanted it” 

“You’re doing a spinal osteomyelitis surgery?” Levi says perking up on the couch next to him.

“With Nico as my assist” Stiles says and Levi’s smile drops.

“Guess I’ll just observe that one from the gallery” He laughs.

“There is a story their” His dad says.

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” Stiles fires back.

“I’m lying on the couch,” His dad tells him his eyebrows rising.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Stiles fires.

“This is my house” His dad glares pausing in his flicking through the channels.

Melissa is in the kitchen cooking them dinner, she’d insisted they joined them before going off to the hotel.

Stiles had kept his dad in the hospital for four hours after they’d went the diner working with Dr Geyer to double-check his father’s labs and x-rays, doing the examination himself watched over by Dr Geyer who’s given him privileges for the consult.

Beacon Hills Memorial was lucky to have Dr Geyer as its chief and Stiles was lucky his stepson Liam was one of his and Scott’s best friends in high school he was two years their junior but he had gotten close to them and he’s now a junior vet working under Scott in his practice.

“I still have some lectures in me if you want me to start father, I let you off easy this afternoon” Stiles warns.

“Let me off easy? You lectured me for forty-five minutes straight” His dad frowns before holding his hands up “You mind doing me a favour actually?” 

“Files from the sheriff’s station?” Stiles asks raising his eyebrows.

“You know me so well” His dad laughs only wincing slightly.

“You’re supposed to be taking two months off” 

“I am, I just need to authorise how much overtime Parrish can use for the next few months and leave him instructions, it’s the first time he’s going to be acting Sheriff I don’t want to leave him in the lurch.

“Is she in the garage?” Stiles says after a minute his smile uncontrollable.

“I should have just said that in the first place shouldn’t I?” His dad laughs again pointing to the hook where all the keys are hanging.

“You wanna come with? Meet my baby?” Stiles offers.

“You’ve got a baby?” Levi asks with a frown.

“The closest to a baby I’ve got” The older man laughs jumping up waving bye to his dad, Levi is quick on his heels.

He takes him to the roomy garage attached to the house and his smile if possible, gets wider when he sees a massive thing, obviously a car covered with a tarp.

Stiles rips it off in his haste to see it and when the Jeep is uncovered, he strokes the hood and kisses it.

“Hey baby” 

Levi can’t help but laugh at him, it’s an old Jeep a CJ-5 If what it says on the back can be trusted, it’s obviously an old Jeep, but it looks pristine and new.

“What’s her name,” Levi asks knowing without a doubt he’d named her.

“His name is Roscoe” Stiles laughs.

“Roscoe” Levi laughs with him.

“This car was my mothers, I started driving it at sixteen, I got into so many car crashes with it, when that doctor almost made me lose my leg and I got the massive payout, my dad was already paying for my college with my mother’s lawsuit money but I fixed the jeep up and when I say I fixed it up I mean I probably got the garage to rebuild the entire thing, frame, engine, transmission, added digital radio, and everything, It would have been cheaper to buy a brand new car but this was my mother’s so I keep it here and keep it in perfect condition to remember her,” Stiles tells him and Levi reaches out to squeeze his shoulder, the emotion in his voice enough for him to want to comfort.

“Come on let me show you where I spent most of my childhood, where I got into so much trouble I probably should have been put into one of those cells for looking at private files, not for teen eyes” Stiles laughs unlocking the jeep and jumping in, Levi goes around the other side and jumps in as well.

Stiles strokes the dashboard for a few minutes before turning the ignition and the Jeep rumbles to life.

“You wanna take the long way to the sheriffs department?” Levi offers the other man; Stiles looks up and him and nods “You can point out places you got into trouble” 

“Well we don’t have all night” Stiles admits, and Levi believes him.

…………….

Levi can’t remember a time where he felt more accepted than being by Stiles’ side, the man hadn’t hesitated to introduce him as his ‘date’ to everyone that asked, he’d shown him around the sheriff’s station, introducing him to every one of the deputies most of whom knew Stiles there were a few new hires that hadn’t met him yet as he hadn’t been home in a few years but most of his father’s Sheriff’s deputies attacked him with a hug as soon as they saw him.

They got the files, and he and Stiles finally made it back to his father’s house just in time for dinner, Scott and his wife Allison joined them, she’d instantly jumped up to hug Stiles squeezing the life out of him before turning to Levi and hugging him as well introducing herself before pulling him into a seat next to her and launching into a conversation to get to know him.

Dinner was a loud exchange which was punctuated by the loud dings of not only Stiles’ phone but Levi’s too.

They grabbed their phones quickly both thinking the same thing the hospital didn’t get the memo about them not being on call for the week but they were relieved to see it was Link and Amelia who’d opened a group chat on Facebook, added them both and Jo and were posting pictures from the viewing and offering comments about each of the luxury apartments that they had viewed.

Jo who managed to get cover went with them as well and they were all telling Stiles the same thing they all loved the second apartment and Levi when he saw the pictures could see why.

It had views of the sound, to call it an apartment was an insult it was a penthouse, it was on par with Jackson Avery’s penthouse.

‘Dude the second one was amazing, but the relator said it was $250,000 I thought you were looking to rent. I think she got the wrong end of the stick so you may need to give her a call’ Link tells him, and Levi looks up at Stiles the place looks amazing but did he have that much to spend on an apartment.

Levi watches as Stiles flicks through the pictures a small smile on his face as he does so.

“It’s got a big wall for the TV” Stiles says looking up at Levi.

“That view is insane” is all Levi manages back.

“Care to share with the class?” Scott questions leaning over the table yanking Stiles’ phone out of his hands the other man doesn’t care just takes a bite out of the lasagne Melissa prepared.

“Everything okay?” Noah asks looking at his son worried.

“I’m buying an apartment I was supposed to go and view them today, but I had to come here so a few friends went for me instead, that was them reporting back they’re all in love with the second apartment.

“That’s not an apartment that’s a mansion” Levi can’t help but snort.

“He obviously never saw your place back in Rochester” Allison snorts.

“Have you sold that yet?” Scott questions Stiles.

“No, I’m thinking of keeping it as a little getaway place, it’s honestly a gorgeous place, I know all the people from the restaurants and coffee shops and books stores around my apartment over there, I hate the snow because I was constantly on the roads but it was honestly a lovely place when I wasn’t trying to drive to work” 

“Yes” Scott shouts pumping his fists “See babe this is why It’s good having a rich brother” 

“The last time I let you use anything of mine you broke it” Stiles points out.

“Oh my god! Dude, I was Seventeen and in my defence, I didn’t know how to use stick back then” 

The table starts laughing and Melissa takes pity of Levi leaning over and telling him about the time, Stiles had let Scott use Roscoe for the first and last time and it had resulted in Scott driving into the side of McDonald's.

“The car took most of the damage, I nearly lost my leg like four months after that the jeep was still out of commission not that I could drive it I could barely walk for months then it took me till graduation to walk properly, I couldn’t walk without the cane till my junior year of college but obviously by that time I didn’t need a car, I lived on campus” 

“Are you still jogging? Making sure you keep the muscles strong?” His dad questions.

“When I get the time but trust me I’m keeping plenty fit running around the hospital” Stiles laughs and Scott snorts.

“Judging by the look Levi just gives you he thinks your plenty fit too,” Scott says and Stiles looks over to Levi to catch the younger guy blushing down at his lasagne.

“Dick,” Stiles tells Scott throwing his bread roll at his brother it hits him on the face and Scott looks shocked for a second before he starts roaring with laughter the entire table joining in.

////////////

Stiles collapsed exhausted onto the hotel bed, Levi rolled his eyes before picking Stiles’ bag up from beside them and starts hanging up the clothes in the closet they were here for a week and they certainly weren’t living out of a bag.

“Thank you,” Stiles tells him.

“Don’t mention it I was going to be hanging my stuff up anyway” Levi waves him off.

“No not for that… well for that as well I guess,” Stiles says nervously sitting up on the bed bringing his legs up to sit cross-legged.

“You okay?” Levi asks stopping in his efforts to put the clothes away to come sit on the bed facing Stiles.

“I feel like you’ve asked me that about fifty times in the past day alone” 

“Sorry,” Levi says blushing rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“Don’t be, honestly I don’t know what I would have done without you for the past day, actually scratch that I don’t know what I would have done without you for the past few weeks… god it feels like I’ve known you all my life I’m so comfortable around you, I wouldn’t have brought anyone home with me to meet my family who I haven’t even had the chance to take on a date yet, but when your around I feel like I can breathe again, I’ve had a bunch of shitty relationships, and I was about ready to just stop trying, and then you came into my life and all the rules I’d given myself, don’t fall for co-workers don’t do PDA in the workplace, I just wanna break them with you I want everyone to know your mine, which I know isn’t right because you’re not mine we haven’t even been on a date” Stiles rambles.

“I want you to be mine too, dates don’t matter all’s you have to say is the word and I’m yours, but I’m 100% monogamous, it’s a relationship or nothing, I can’t handle being someone’s fuck buddies again.

“I told you I don’t do fuck buddies” Stiles smirks leaning forward to drag Levi down onto the bed, their lips clash in a fierce kiss and the mad scramble to unshed their clothes results in giggles from them both when they get their clothes caught around their heads.

“God how do you make getting your jumper caught around your head look sexy” Stiles practically moans before launching at Levi’s neck kissing and biting relishing in the moans from the younger man.

/////////////

Stiles groans as first the ringing wakes him up then Levi’s elbow digging into his stomach makes the air leave him in a rush.

“Sorry,” Levi tells him leaning off him quickly with the phone he presses answer and Stiles cuddles up to his side in an attempt to go back to sleep.

The tell-tale thump of the answering of facetime can be heard before Levi answers “Why the hell are you calling me at 9 am” Levi practically growls out into the phone.

“Just checking you weren’t murdered but judging by that hickey on your neck and the dark hair on your shoulder you just got mauled instead” 

Stiles groans cracking one eye open and moving his hand off Levi’s hip to press the red X and hang up the call.

“It’s too early for Jo’s scrutinising”

“Well we could have gone to sleep before 5 am if you didn’t go for round four” Levi tells him turning to face Stiles ignoring his own morning breath and Stiles’ and leans in for a quick kiss.

“Are you complaining?” 

“Well everything is aching, and I need a hot shower so you can either sleep or join me in the shower,” Levi says getting up.

Stiles hasn’t jumped up so quick out of bed in his life, Levi’s giggles could probably throughout the entire hotel but neither of them was bothered.

///////////  
Stiles had left Levi in the shower and ran into the room after he heard his phone ringing.

“Hello,” He asks putting his phone to his ear holding it with his shoulder as he wraps the towel around his waist his hair dripping on the carpet of the hotel room.

“Hi Dr Stilinski It’s mona with Seattle Luxury Properties, you told me to give you a call today after you had to leave town, your friends viewed all the properties you wanted to see I was wondering if you had a chance to speak to your friends and see the pictures they took?” 

“Yeah actually I was going to give you a call later and put an offer in for the penthouse on Elliot Avenue, the photos I saw and my friends gushing about it made me want it” 

“Oh, that’s so wonderful, the owners will be thrilled it’s on the market for let me see…. $250,000 but the owners will probably take $240,000 for its” She tells them, and Stiles can practically see the dollar signs in the woman’s eyes.

“Offer them the full $250,000 for a quick sale I need a place to live the faster the better, anything you could do to expedite the process would be appreciated and compensated as well you’ve got my lawyer on file as well as my accountant I’ll send off an email authorising the funds and keep my lawyer on standby for the contracts I’m out of town at the moment for the rest of the week but my lawyer is authorised to act on my behalf, I have access to a fax machine in case my signature is needed for anything and like I said anything you can do to facilitate the quick sale would be appreciated” 

“I’ll get started on all of it right away I’ll contact the owners and let them know the news and then I’ll call your accountant and lawyer right after,” She tells them.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done Mona it’s appreciated,” Stiles tells her.

“No worries Dr I can’t wait to get you moved into your dream place,” She tells him before saying her goodbyes before hanging up.

“You’re paying all that money for that penthouse?” Levi asks from the doorway of the bathroom Stiles turns around and smiles at the younger man dressed in just a towel like himself his hair is towelled dry.

“I fell in love with the view of the water, the balcony looks perfect and it’s got the wall for the tv that’s so important to you” Stiles laughs.

“You can’t spend that much money on a penthouse because it’s got the right wall,” Levi says sounding slightly hysterical.

“I’m buying the place because I need somewhere to live, I can see myself staying in the hospital for the long term, Meredith is already telling me Bailey’s impressed with my work as she is, I don’t mean to brag but I’ve dealt with some famous people in my time at Mayo meaning I’ll bring some business to Grey Sloan Memorial, but more importantly, Bailey will be getting an attending with two different specialities with me so I don’t see a problem with me staying for as long as I want”

“So, you’re not just getting it for me?” 

“I mean I’m hoping you’ll be in my life for the long term too so happy… boyfriend happy life right?” Stiles adds blushing.

“You can call me your boyfriend after you let me take you on a date tonight” Levi smirks leaning in capturing Stiles’ lips in a hungry kiss.

They both fall to the bed Stiles gasping out an ‘okay’ before they go on for round six.


	7. Back Home With A Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of violence, guns, hostage situations and Death

Stiles stretched out his arms and legs giving his leg a little shake from the ache of his sixth surgery since coming in that morning, he couldn’t have chosen a better time to come back the moment he stepped through the doors of Grey Sloan there was an incoming trauma a thirty car pile-up and all his elective surgeries had to be postponed, things were that bad Teddy and Hunt had to do a surgery in the trauma rooms.

“How’s it going in here?” Stiles sighs walking into the operating room grabbing a mask from beside the door holding it over his mouth.

“She had a small tear in her bowel due to a large shard of glass most likely from a car windshield penetrating her stomach I removed the glass and discovered the bowel was perforated and was able to be repaired I think we’re just about ready to close,” Levi says looking up and Stiles can see he looks proud of himself but Stiles hates that the man has had to do this on his own, if this patient was to die he’d carry it with him for the rest of his career, but things were that chaotic that it was either the residents jumped in headfirst and helped where they could or patients would have died, the attendings, fellows and higher residents were spread way too thin with the amount of casualties that came in.

“Let me scrub in and double-check you’ve not missed anything, and I’ll let you close Dr Schmitt” Stiles nods leaving to scrub, his mind wandering to the week they’d shared together.

They’d had a lot of sex together even had a date every night until they got back, they’d honestly had the best time and he can’t help the smile that comes to his face as he remembers the time they’d had with his family, he’s never had that before having someone that he wants to show off to his loved ones.

They’d made it official; Stiles and Levi were officially dating; calling each other boyfriends the whole shebang, Levi couldn’t wait to tell Jo and Helm but obviously, the car pile-up didn’t leave anyone free to socialise.

He finishes scrubbing his arms and raises his hands to his chest as he enters the Operating room “Glove me” Stiles says and smiles to the scrub nurses who help him into the gloves “Thank you” 

“Let’s see how great you did Dr Schmitt” Stiles nods, Levi looks up his mask covering his mouth but the crinkle on his eyes means he’s smirking beneath it.

Stiles starts poking around in the patient’s stomach checking the bowel to make sure Levi hadn’t missed anything.

“Today has been crazy, I’ve assisted in three surgeries, done about a thousand stitches in the pit and I’ve got to do my own perforated bowel surgery on my own” Levi is practically gushing and Stiles lets him go on and on about how happy he is his own smile hidden by the mask.

“Perfect work Dr Schmitt, you can close” Stiles looks up removing his hands from the patient’s stomach.

“Thanks, Stiles” Levi beams his eyes practically sparkling.

“I’m going to go see if any patients need help in the pit, you close and get the patient into a recovery room” Stiles nods stepping back from the table.

“Go and eat” Levi orders before asking for the tools to close the patient up.

“Sorry?” Stiles questions his eyebrows rising he goes to rub his temple before realising he’s still in the sterile field and he’s got bloody gloves on.

“You’ve been in six surgeries within ten hours you only had two slices of toast this morning with your coffee, you haven’t had anything to eat since, you need food”

Stiles blushes at the reminder of the morning they had spent together at Levi’s place, the toast and coffee Levi had served him in bed.

“Thanks for the concern Levi, I’ll grab a bite after I see if I’m needed in the pit” He nods noticing some of the scrub nurses looking at each other with mirth.

“Have you eaten?” Stiles asks as he takes off his gloves and gown depositing them in the hazardous waste bin.

“I managed to steal an apple and a few candy bars from Helm,” Levi says as he works to close up the patient.

“Come find me in the pit after and we will go to the cafeteria if we get the chance,” Stiles says exiting the room.

He goes to wash in the sinks relishing as the hot water soothes his aching hands, he’s touched that Levi cares that much even if he did basically out them to the scrub nurses.

He crosses over to the other OR doing the same thing he did when he entered Levi’s grabbing a mask and using it to cover his mouth before asking “Is there anything you need doing Dr Grey?”

“Last I checked this was the last of the patients that needed surgery from the accident, go make sure nobody needs emergent surgery in the pit and if not go get something to eat,” She tells him looking up and giving him a nod “You’ve been a godsend today Stilinski”

Stiles can’t help the snort that leaves him as he compares Levi to Dr Grey both basically mothering him.

“Just doing my Job Dr Grey, I’ll check the pit, grab a bite then check on the post-ops” he nods leaving.

He almost falls asleep standing up with his head on the wall of the elevator it stops, and he hears a chuckle he opens his eyes just as Jo gets in.

“It’s been a long day” Stiles sighs standing properly.

“Bet you wish you were back in that hotel room don’t ya” She chuckles turning to look at him she uses her finger to push his face to the side “You look like you’ve been mauled.

“I like being a bit” Stiles shrugs “Don’t kink shame me” He chuckles.

She laughs for a second then looks him up and down “ I like you, I’m going to keep you... although I have to admit I didn’t know Schmitt had it in him to be kinky” She laughs turning to walk out the elevator when the doors ding open.

“I’ll have you know he’s very good in the bedroom” 

“Well he certainly wasn’t when we slept together,” She says pushing the doors open to the pit Stiles following her his brain short-circuiting a little.

“You and Levi?” He asks after a minute in a whisper grabbing her shoulder to keep her from moving.

“It was before he knew he was gay” she waves off “I was drunk and he was there it was awful, now he’s my BFF” She waves off his concern.

“Do you need any help down here?” Stiles questions.

“We’ve got two patients that haven’t been seen yet one looks like it might be surgical” The charge nurse informs them, holding up the chart.

“Dibs” Jo shouts launching to get the chart, Stiles doesn’t argue.

“Be my guest I’m exhausted, what’s the other one” Stiles questions.

“Superficial but deep laceration to the cheek and arm from glass needs stitches, bed 4” 

“I’m on it” Stiles nods he and Jo leaving the nurses station splitting off so she can go to bed 8. 

/////////////////

“There you go” Stiles finishes cutting the stitch with a flourish to make the patient giggle.

“Thank you, Doctor Stilinski,” Mrs Williams says through a sigh as she leans over the bed to check out her son’s arm.

“It was no problem at all, now Luke you’re gonna keep these cuts clean and dry and help your mother, out aren’t you?” Stiles asks the kid nodding.

“I’ll get started on your discharge papers then I bet your mother just wants to get you home and wrap you up in a blanket, but she’s broken her arm so make sure you be good for her right?” Stiles asks the little boy nods, and he goes to tell him he’s a good kid, but the shouting draws his attention.

“Excuse me,” Stiles says standing exiting the bed making sure the curtain is kept closed.

“I don’t care about hospital protocol you tell me what room the man that killed my wife and child are in now!” A man bellows when Stiles sees him at the nurses station he’s shouting at Altman and the Discharge nurse, from Stiles vantage he can see the man is built but his face looks wrecked like he’s been crying.

“I’m calling security,” the charge nurse tells the aggressive man moving to reach for the phone Stiles’ heart drops when the man pulls out the gun pointing it towards the two women.

“I want to know what room he’s in!” he shouts shoving the forward Altman and the charge nurse shrink back towards the wall he hears Jo’s intake of breath and sees her duck behind the curtain pulling out her phone hopefully calling a code silver.

Seconds later his pager vibrates the man juts the gun forward again “Get on the computer and tell me where he is” he screams.

“Sir!” Stiles shouts and the man twirls round the gun pointed directly at Stiles.

“Stay back” He shouts.

“You’re looking for the driver the one that caused the accident?” 

“You know where he is?” the man asks his eyes widening the gun lowering slightly now aimed at Stiles’ stomach.

“I operated on him when he came in, he had a crushed pelvis his liver and kidneys were completely unsalvageable, I took him up to an operating room and he didn’t survive the first cut there was nothing we could do, now I get it, I get what you’re going through” 

“You don’t get it; how could you possibly get it you didn’t just lose your entire world,” he says pointing the gun at Stiles’ chest again.

“You think I didn’t want him to die? I operated on him I tried to do everything I could to save him and I found out five hours later that the love of my life was in that crash, so I get everything you’re going through right now” Stiles lies stepping forward to the man.

“You lost someone?”

“I was going to ask her to marry me next month we were going to fly to Paris, and I was going to do the cliché thing and take her to the Eiffel tower, but he took her away from me just like he took them away from you so I’m the one person that gets everything you’re feeling right now, but your wife and daughter wouldn’t want you to spend what’s left of your life in a prison because you killed the doctors and nurses’ man” 

“I wasn’t going to hurt anybody but him,” The man says through gritted teeth a tear rolling down his face.

“I wish he’d survived because his injuries would have been agony, but he didn’t survive he got the easy way out he doesn’t get to answer for his crimes”

“How’re you still coping? How the hell aren’t you breaking down right now?” 

“I refused to break down, breaking down won’t bring her back, but I refused to let him kill any more innocent people so I’m coping right now for people like you so I can help people, I refuse to let any more death happen today and I’m sure if your wife and kid were here now they’d agree with me, so give me the gun and help me make sure nobody else dies today,” Stiles says stepping up to him.

He holds out his hand the man looks at him for a second before placing the gun in Stiles’ hand before he breaks down, he lurches forward sobbing into Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles shushes him they collapse to the floor the man sobbing in Stiles’ arms and it makes Stiles own chest ache that he releases a few tears as well.

He slides the gun across the floor to Altman who grabs it and makes quick work of making sure it isn’t live anymore.

“It’s going to be okay, everything’s going to be fine, you’ll survive this” Stiles tells the man before he’s dragged from Stiles as the police enter the pit.

/////////////////

“Are you out of your damn mind?” Miranda hisses as soon as she walks into the briefing room, Grey following.

Stiles looks over to Altman and Jo who’re also sat in the briefing room with him and sees them giving him sympathetic looks.

“In his defence Bailey he seemed to know what he was doing” Altman chimes in sticking up for him and Stiles thinks they could be friends.

“Knows what he’s doing? He’s a doctor, not a hostage negotiator you could have gotten yourself killed, you could have gotten the rest of the people in this room killed, you could have got my patients killed!” She shouts looking furious.

“With all due respect Chief if you think this is my first time being held at gun or knifepoint in the ER, you’re sorely mistaken, Minnesota wasn’t a crime-riddled activity but we had our fair share of crazy patients, junkies and patients that just snapped due to grief, I saw the situation escalate and I saw how close the patient could have been to snapping because they refused to tell him the room of the driver that caused the accident so I stepped in”

“The story about the love of your life being in the crash and you wanting the patient to suffer as well where the hell did that come from?” Meredith asks taking a seat, Stiles sees a flash of a smile on the woman’s face, but the look Bailey shoots her has it melting away.

“Before I wanted to be a doctor I was going to be a cop follow in my father’s footsteps he’s the Sheriff back in Beacon Hills, I grew up in the station, I know what I did was dangerous but my dad always says when dealing with a situation like that you need to sympathise, connect, find common ground and stall till someone could call the police, I saw an opportunity to stall him, I saw Jo call the code Silver and I took my opportunity to make up a story that kept him busy, in the end, I saw him for what he really was a husband and a father who’s just lost everything so I took the chance and got the weapon off him” 

“What you did was stupid and reckless and risked the lives of everyone that was in that ER, but it was brave stupid but brave… you saved the everyone from injury and made sure SWAT didn’t have to fire inside my ER which could have come with casualties, so I thank you, but I swear to god you do anything like this again…” Her threat was cut off by the door bursting open with a bang Stiles looks up and sees a crowd outside watching in and Levi in the door his hair pulled up looking like he’d been electrocuted.

“What the hell were you thinking!!” Levi practically roars and Stiles eyes shoot up he never thought the younger man could look so enraged.

“On second thoughts I don’t have to dish out any threats Schmitt’s got me covered,” Bailey says motioning for the others to get out and give them the room.

The door shuts and Levi rounds on him.

“If we lived together you would be sleeping on the couch” He shouts, and it makes Stiles laugh.

“Can you not just hug me? I’ve just been held up at gunpoint” Stiles says sighing standing up and opening his arms to the other man.

“Whose… fault… was… that?!” Levi yells each word punctuated by a slap to Stiles’ chest.

“I’m sorry okay?” Stiles tells the other man grabbing his hands.

“You can’t do that again, everybody leaves me but I couldn’t handle you leaving me like that before we get the chance to even become us properly”

“Oh baby I don’t plan on ever leaving you and I swear to god it won’t ever happen, you should know by now I’m the best at everything, and everything I do I succeed in, I got you didn’t’ I” Stiles smiles bringing the other man in for a hug Stiles sees out the corner of his eye they’ve still got an audience outside the conference room but he finds he doesn’t quite care. 

“Where are you planning on telling me you had a secret fiancé that died in the car crash?” Levi questions looking up at him with red-rimmed eyes and Stiles can’t help the snort of laughter that escapes as he surges forward and kisses him on the lips.


	8. Moving in

Stiles practically whined as he sat on the floor surrounded by the unassembled pieces of his king-size bed.

“Kitchen’s done,” Levi says brightly, and Stiles turns to glare at the younger man and tell him it wasn’t really hard to unpack a shit load of kitchen supplies some of which were brand new and some of which Stiles brought with him from his old house and had just got from the storage facility yesterday and then plug them in, however his lips remain shut and they turn into a soft smile when he holds up a cup of coffee for him, he’s actually a godsend.

“I’m a surgeon, how the hell is this so hard” Stiles moans sinking back into the very, very soft carpeted floor.

Escrow had officially closed on the property the other day however Stiles didn’t have his day off till today so this is the first time he’d been able to come and try and move in, the large L sofa and a matching two-seater and recliner are being delivered later this evening luckily the movers will set it up for him and Stiles had already gotten money out to tip them because seriously by the looks of it the couch is where he’s going to be sleeping.

“I’ll sort this” Levi nods backing out of the room telling him to chill and drink his coffee.

After a minute of Stiles leaning against his wall sipping his coffee surveying the wreckage that is his bed his phone pings.

He pulls it out and sees a message from Levi on Facebook he pulls it open to read the text he’d sent the group chat to which he’d added Helm and DeLuca.

‘Mayday, mayday Stiles bought the apartment but he’s useless at putting things together any volunteers to help stop him from jumping off this balcony? Pizza, Chinese, Beer and a shit tonne of snacks are in it’

His phone vibrates in his hand ‘yes please Jesus, Link and I haven’t left the house in five days can we bring the baby?’ Amelia answers immediately and Stiles smirks at the text he really likes Amelia and Link he hopes they become proper friends.

‘If you come and help me set shit up you can all move in’ he types an emoji with a hand over his eyes added to the end.

‘Which apartment did you choose? Address?’ Link replies.

“The one you suggested’ Stiles tells him but types the address as well.

“THE ONE THAT COST $250,000, HOW MUCH ARE YOU BEING PAID AT GREY SLOANE?’ Link types and Stiles just snorts at the caps lock.

‘Enough to keep us in pizza, Chinese, snacks and alcohol all night’ Stiles answers.

‘He’s loaded trust me… I did good’ Levi answers and then the man in question walks into the room, he takes a seat next to Stiles his head coming to rest on his shoulder.

“It’s okay I invited them, over right?” Levi questions.

“God yes, if I can’t even put this bed up imagine how bad it would have gone if I tried to put the TV up on the wall” Stiles snorts.

‘Can I bring Maggie? She’s moping over her long-distance relationship, I’ll put her in the corner with the baby’ Amelia types with a bunch of laughing faces and Stiles snorts typing out the more the merrier.

‘I’m on shift for another hour but I’m off tomorrow free alcohol and food count me in” Helm types and Levi rolls his eyes.

“We knew she’d be in any way” he snorts.

Stiles lets out a small moan and Levi looks at him his eyebrows raised.

“If everyone’s coming, we might have to set up my bed and the other two in the spare rooms,” He tells Levi his face twisting, just in case they get too drunk and need to stay over.

“I think you need a break you’ve been doing this since 5 this morning it’s nearly 3 now” Levi points out.

“So, have you” Stiles countered because they younger man had been helping him clear out the storage locker and put it in the U-Haul with him, and then he helped him carry everything to the penthouse.

“Yeah, but I had an hour nap on that insanely soft carpeted floor in the corner of the Livingroom, which I may or may not have drooled on, you set the entire balcony furniture set up on your own whilst I napped, why don’t you have a nap?” Levi suggests.

“I can’t nap and have everyone come over to help and have them work around me” Stiles snorts.

“Well, why don’t you go out and get your mind off everything then? The one thing you forgot for the kitchen was food, you’ve got a really expensive and very big refrigerator with no food in why don’t you go and wander the supermarket a few blocks over get some shopping and forget about beds for like thirty minutes” 

“God, I love you” Stiles sighs leaning forward and kissing him on the lips his eyes open when his words finally catch up with him and he pulls away slowly his eyes on Levi’s face.

“Yes, I love you too, yes it might be early, but you could have been shot the last week, so I’m not bothered now you can go and get some shopping in and have a break or you can just have a brain aneurism” Levi snorts leaning forward to capture his lips in a kiss.

“I don’t deserve you” Stiles sighs.

“I wholeheartedly disagree” Levi snorts “If the delivery men turn up I can let them in and sign for the couches don’t worry about anything just go take your mind off everything but don’t forget to get me some peanut butter cups and sour patch kids” He beams at Stiles and Stiles leans forward to capture his lips again.

////////////////

He takes a little longer than he thought he would shopping, it’s hard to think of what you need when you’ve been living in a bed and breakfast for almost two months, he gets a bunch of snacks and pantry food, a bunch of stuff for his refrigerator making sure to get a bunch of fruit and veg, he gets a bunch of cereal he knows Levi likes, he passes the baby aisle and can’t help but pick up a few teddy bears for Scout.

He passes the alcohol aisle and picks up a few bottles of wine, quite a few beers and some vodka.

By the time he’s done his cart is close to overflowing and he decides enough is enough, he did, however, buy a soft feeling couch throw that he can’t wait to snuggle beneath with Levi watching Netflix and eating popcorn.

The man at the checkout eyes Stiles shopping cart and rolls his eyes with a sigh, his total is more than he thought but he pays and pushes his groceries to his car just about managing to put them all in.

As he pulls into his private parking space for his apartment building and jumps out, he notices Dr Grey and DeLuca jump out of a car in one of the guest parking spaces, Dr Grey beams at him and waves, Stiles gives her a small wave back confused.

“Levi didn’t ask you to come and help me, did he?” Stiles questions with a frown because you don’t do that to your boss, he opens his trunk waiting for the couple to get close.

“No, Andrew was coming to help, and you’ve stolen my sisters, my kids are all at sleepovers so I thought what the hell free wine, free food, I might as well help out, I happen to be an expert at telling everyone else what needs to be done,” She says and Stiles and DeLuca both snorts.

“Shut it the both of you or you’ll be on Scut, do you need help with those?” She asks pointing to the shopping.

“Yes, please I may have gone overboard” Stiles laughs.

“You don’t say” DeLuca laughs “This looks like the amount of shopping Meredith gets in a week.

“I have a lot of people at my house” She shrugs when Stiles eyebrows raise.

Together they make what would have been possible four trips back and forth for Stiles into one trip as they each struggled with bags, thank got the place had an elevator.

Stiles couldn’t reach into his pocket to grab his keys, so he just hammered with his foot on the door.

Stiles’ heart dropped when the person that opened his door wasn’t Levi but Nico.

Nico steps back and Stiles stands frozen on the boundary of his door until Meredith lets out a grunt and tells him to hurry up.

He walks inside and turns right heading for the kitchen the noise in the place isn’t what he expected Link, Amelia and Maggie are all sitting on a large L sofa which wasn’t here when he left, Levi’s fawning over baby Scout.

“Hey, Richie Rich is here,” Link says as he sees Levi standing and rushing over to help grab some bags from Meredith.

“Richie rich?” Meredith asks.

“Stiles bought this place for a quarter of a mill” Link stage whispers and Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Okay I know I’m paying you more than the average fellow but I’m not paying you that much, how much did you earn at Mayo?” She questions as they all go to the kitchen.

“Enough” Stiles shrugs.

“Can I get a raise?” Nico chimes in looking at Link who looks at him and shakes his head ‘no’ “I want a penthouse” He pouts jumping up on Stiles’ impeccably clean work surface.

“Move Kim,” DeLuca says through a moan making the other doctor jump down so he can put his load of bags down where he was sat.

He shakes out his hands to get some feeling back and Stiles thinks he might love Andrew DeLuca just a little bit.

Meredith starts unpacking bags.

“I can do that” Stiles tells her.

“Trust me I can’t do any DIY at all so I can put away the shopping this is about the only thing I can do” She laughs.

He roots through the bag for a teddy bears and pulls them out going into the living room where Amelia now has the baby.

“They came two minutes after you left” Levi greets him his smile small as Stiles looks at the couches and recliner. “This was the position you wanted them, right?” he questions looking sheepish.

“Yeah, perfect they’ve all got a view of the TV, that’s yet to get up” Stiles snorts walking over kissing him on the cheek before leaning in front of Amelia.

“Hello,” He says using his baby voice and talking to Scout “It’s about time they brought you to see me, I’ve heard so much about you, most of the good things” 

“He’s got someone else wrapped around his finger and he’s never even met him before,” Amelia tells the room at large there is answering laughter from Link, Maggie and Meredith.

“I knew he was coming, and I couldn’t resist” Stiles shrugs handing the teddy bears over to Amelia, the baby latching onto the teddy bear in the doctor’s coat.

“I’m so sorry,” Link says in a whisper as he sits down next to Amelia and the baby, Stiles is still kneeling in front of them so he looks up at the other man and frowns.

“For what you’re doing me the favour” 

“I had plans with Nico tonight when he heard he offered to help, if you want, we can go to Joe’s or something” Link offers.

“Are you any good at putting beds together?” Stiles questions.

“Very good actually” Link smiles.

“Then you are very much needed here, if I have to put up with him, you’re bed building expertise is worth it, you’re my only hope from not sleeping on the couch tonight”

“I guess I’m building a bed then” Link stands clapping his hands together.

“I’ve got three,” Stiles says looking up at the man.

“Please tell me you’ve got beer?” Link sighs.

“Plenty, and vodka, and wine,” Stiles tells him he smiles like a small kid and practically skips off telling Nico to get him a beer and to come help him.

“So, I love you huh?” Jo whispers in his ear making him jump he’d not noticed she was here at all.

“I sense a story” Amelia’s eyes practically widen with excitement she stands motioning to Jo and Stiles “Show me the balcony you were checking out Jo, I think you should come too” She demands and Stiles sighs but follows the women.

Maggie has hold of the TV brackets and she’s talking to Levi and DeLuca who has a power drill in hand, Meredith has already found the wine glasses and has a glass of red in hand nodding along to whatever her sister is saying.

“Wow the view looks even better than the first time I saw it” Amelia sighs looking out over the city and his view of the sound, she stays a good distance away from the edge the baby held a little closer to her chest, Stiles pulls out a seat for her and she thanks him.

“So, I love you?” Jo asks again.

“It just slipped out” Stiles shrugs.

“Did you mean it though?” Amelia questions.

“Of course,” Stiles nods doesn’t even have to think about it he’s felt it for weeks.

“He couldn’t stop gushing when I got here ten minutes ago he’s so happy and I hate you,” Jo tells him which causes Stiles and Amelia’s eyebrows to raise in confusion.

“You hate that he loves me?” Stiles asks after she doesn’t explain.

“Yes, you’re in love you’ve just bought this place, he’s gonna be moving in soon, I’ll be alone” She rolls his eyes.

“If he moves in, I’ll give you a spare key and you can come over whenever you want” Stiles laughs.

“You will regret that; I’ll be here all the time,” Jo says her frown turning to a genuine smile.

“I don’t mind I could do with some friends just get some pizza in every once in a while” He smiles.

“You’ve already got friends, dude,” Amelia tells him.

“Yeah, you think anybody here with the exception of dickface would give up their day to come and help you set up an apartment” Jo adds in.

“Sorry about that by the way, Link called him to cancel because we were coming over here and Nico offered to help, and Link couldn’t really say no before he hung-up,” Amelia says.

“It’s fine I have to deal with him in work and I trust Levi wholeheartedly” Stiles shrugs.

“I’m so glad you moved here, he needed someone like you” Jo smiles.

“I think I needed someone like him” Stiles nods.

“That’s enough of that soppy shit let’s go and see how daddy’s doing with Uncle Stiles and Uncle Levi’s love bed” Amelia giggles her eyebrows wiggling as he practically dances inside shaking the baby side to side.

“Your mind is a gutter” Stiles shouts after her as she closes the sliding glass door.

“Let’s go get a beer” Jo suggests.

“I need to go help out it’s my place” Stiles laughs.

“Please you’ve supplied the alcohol and you’re getting the food you’re getting drunk with me,” She tells him grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

The sound of the drill is the first thing that hits him when he walks in Maggie is bossing Levi and DeLuca about spirit level in hand nodding as they drill into Stiles’ wall.

“Finally,” Meredith says when he walks in holding up a glass of wine in Stiles direction “Come watch the show,” She tells him nodding to the seat next to her.

“I’ll get my own” Jo rolls her eyes.

“I think Levi’s about to shout at Maggie” Meredith tells him laughing.

“He scared me the other week when he shouted at me after the shooter so nothing will surprise me when it comes to him anymore” Stiles smiles taking a sip of his wine.

“So, when are you asking him to move in?” Meredith asks and Stiles rolls his eyes.

So, he might have more friends here than he originally thought but one thing is for sure, they’re all nosey when it comes to his love life.

He saved from answering by a knock on the door.

“That’s probably Taryn,” Levi tells him shouting over the drill.

“I’ve got it” Stiles nods standing up thankful from having to answer Meredith’s question.

He runs over to the door smiling throwing open the door “Thanks’ for…” his voice dies in his throat as he sees who’s standing in the threshold.

“You going to invite me in or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!! Who do you think is at the door? Teen Wolf Characters or Grey's Anatomy Characters who do you want it to be?


	9. suprise visit

“How’re you here? Why’re you here? How do you know where I live?” Stiles says his voice raising up a few octaves his arms flailing and his wine almost sloshing out of his glass onto the carpet.

“Did someone order a stripper?” Jo shouts from behind him and Stiles turns to glare at the woman “I didn’t know it was that kind of night all’s I have in my purse is like fifty bucks in big bills” 

“Stripper?” Meredith asks walking into the hallway her eyes widening and not so subtly checking out the unwelcome visitor.

“You’re having a party? Looks like I came at the right time” Derek says walking past Stiles taking the glass of wine out of his hands and walking up to introduce himself to the girls.

“Dude get the fuck out” Stiles growls.

“I kinda think we need to have a conversation first Stiles” Derek turns around and tells him sipping Stiles’ wine.

“We broke up Derek I don’t think we have anything to talk about” Stiles hisses he sees Meredith wince a little at the mention of ‘Derek’ but she opens her mouth after a second and glares at Derek.

“Are you the ex that broke his nose?” She says her voice like steel and Stiles really wouldn’t like to get on her bad side, he’s amazed she remembers him saying that his ex-had broken his nose he was talking to Levi in their first surgery together and talking about exes.

“No, I’m the one that broke that dude’s nose for breaking Stiles’ nose, and we didn’t break up stop being dramatic we weren’t together we were just having fun” Derek rolls his eyes.

“Why’re you here?” Stiles asks again.

“I missed you” Derek shrugs taking a sip of his wine “Plus you just up and left I was knocking on your empty apartment for weeks before that nosey neighbour of yours told me you’d moved; I must have sent you like fifty messages all of which went unanswered it was my mother who told me you’d moved here because you ran into her last week getting groceries for your dad?”

“I moved here because I got offered an amazing fellowship opportunity and you mean you missed the sex” Stiles fires back.

“Well, you are really good at it but when you left, I realised I should have just asked you out so I thought what the hell it’s worth a shot” Derek shrugs the girls are looking between them fascinated and Stiles can’t deal with this right now “Wait you moved here for a fellowship? Didn’t you just finish your second fellowship you had a job as an attending didn’t you back home?” 

“I’m getting double certified in general surgery and ortho, it’s been five months since we broke things off Derek, I’ve moved on how the hell did you even know where I lived?” 

“My mother told me because you actually still speak to her” Derek chuckles.

“That bitch told me she wanted my address to send me cupcakes” 

“Don’t call my mom a bitch, she is sending you cupcakes, I just persuaded her into letting me know what the address was”

“Link wants to know if you have any other screwdrivers,” Nico says suddenly popping up and Stiles lets out a groan of frustration.

“This is just perfect really one ex, one I could deal with but two no, no it’s not happening” Stiles moans his head falling back to the door.

“What’s taking you guys so long” Levi questions appearing behind Nico.

“Derek this is Nico, Nico this is Derek why don’t you both do me a favour and deal with each other because I don’t want to deal with either of you,” Stiles says finishing with a groan. 

“He’s your ex?” Derek and Levi ask at the same time Levi pointing to Derek and Derek pointing to Nico.

“I need a drink, or a mass casualty event to light up my pager right now” Stiles sighs walking over and practically wrenching the beer out of Levi’s hands taking a few deep swigs.

“You look like you’re considering jumping off the balcony,” Levi tells him.

“You better lock the doors” Stiles jokes.

“Let’s go get some air?” he suggests and Stiles nods grabbing his hand and pulling him out onto the balcony.

“Who’s the Greek god at the door?” Levi asks when they’re outside and he slides the door into place.

“My ex… well my ex-fuck buddy, I knew him in High School, he’s from Beacon Hills he moved to Minnesota we reconnected he nearly got locked up for breaking my douche exes nose defending my honour or something, but I caught feelings and he just wanted some quick and easy sex, so I broke it off a month before I even moved here” 

“…and now he’s in your living room” Levi nods leaning against the railing looking into the apartment where Derek’s talking to Jo and Nico.

“Now he’s in the living room talking to your ex, we really don’t have any luck, do we? Our first date was interrupted by my dad getting shot, we’ve got to deal with Nico making bedroom eyes at you everywhere we go in the hospital” Stiles sighs “We’ve finally got to a place where seeing your ex every day doesn’t bother us, and we finally say the big ‘I love you’ and I’m thinking about asking you to move in and bam Derek turns up” Stiles sighs running his hand through his hair.

“Moving in?” Levi questions moving forward to catch Stiles’ hands his beaming smile calming Stiles down.

“You know maybe in like a few weeks or months or something? I practically had to tell Jo she could move in as well for her to even consider letting you move out” Stiles laughs.

“I mean I could move out without her permission” Levi counters.

“Yeah, but I like her and want her to be my friend, so this was the best way to make sure she wasn’t hurt in the process” Stiles waves him off.

“Ask me whenever you’re ready, I’ll get you a beer,” Levi tells him leaning forward to capture his lips in a kiss.

“Make it a vodka” Stiles sighs.

“Are we getting crazy tonight?” Levi says wiggling his eyebrows.

“That depends if Link gets the bed set up” Stiles fires back.

“I better give him that screwdriver he’s looking for then” Levi laughs making his way inside.

Stiles sighs leaning on the rail of his balcony looking out at the bustling city below, he hears the door behind him slide back and Stiles doesn’t need to look behind him to know who it is.

Derek stands next to him and looks down.

“This is a great view,” Derek tells him looking towards the sound, the water looks magical as it glints in the sunlight.

“Yeah” Stiles just nods.

“I’ve just been threatened by four crazy hot surgeons and a super hot man” Derek chuckles and Stiles turns around to see, Meredith, Amelia, Jo, Maggie and Andrew all stood just inside the room eyes boring into Derek’s back Stiles rolls his eyes at them, but the smile won’t leave his face.

“What did they say?” 

“That between them they’re heart, brain, general and bone surgeons so if I do anything to piss you or your boyfriend off or hurt you nobody would be able to find the body” He laughs again “I like them especially Amelia she looks like she really likes you, she managed to sound threatening even with a cute baby in hand”

“Yeah, she’s great they’re all great especially Meredith Grey, who’s my boss so please don’t make a scene I have to work with these people” 

“I came because I thought you’d be coming back to Minnesota but this apartment, the people you’ve put down more roots here in a few months than you ever really did back home, so I know your planning on staying, I don’t plan on leaving Minnesota, but I thought I’d regret it if I never at least told you I liked you too and let you know I was an idiot for not telling you that when we fooled around” 

“It’s nice to know you liked me back, even if it is months too late,” Stiles says turning his head to look at Derek.

“The kid you’re with the one that looks like Bambi? He’s different to your other exes, he reminds me of a mixture of you and Scott in High School” Derek tells him, and Stiles can’t help but snort.

“He’s nothing like me or Scott, he’s better, he second-guesses himself all the time but he’s always right, he’s an amazing doctor, he’s an amazing friend, he never fails to make me smile,” Stiles tells him looking in to try and see Levi he sees him talking to Andrew and Helm, he didn’t even see her come in he keeps shooting little looks at Stiles and they’re eyes catch he can’t help the smile that comes to his mouth his chest lighter when Levi smiles back at him.

“He’s a doctor too, which means he’s not after your money like the last few idiots you dated” 

“Thanks’ for reminding me of my failed love life” Stiles moans leaning heavily on the railing.

“You’re too good at every other aspect of your life you had to fail somewhere, but by the looks of it, you’ve sorted that out now, so you really are as annoyingly perfect as you always used to tell me you were,” Derek tells him rolling his own eyes.

“Nobody’s life is perfect Derek, you succeed, you fail it’s the circle of life it’s the way it’s always been it’s the way it always will be, you fight for what you want but we will always have good days and we will have bad days too because life isn’t perfect, it’s messy and complicated” 

“All right all right, don’t start singing the Lion King,” Derek tells him through a smile.

Stiles can’t help but huff “You had to ruin that moment then huh?”

“It was too mushy for me” Derek waves him off “I’m going to go, you’ve got your friends here and you’re setting up stuff for your home, I’m staying for the week and before the sex we were friends, so I’d appreciate it if we could still be friends, so if you're free for coffee or lunch or dinner or anything this week I’d love to get together, you’re free to bring Bambi too” Derek laughs.

“I’ll check my operating schedule and text you when I’m free, I’m sure Levi would love to join us for coffee or dinner” Stiles nods, Derek catches him off guard by leaning forward and hugging him, Stiles arm’s hang limply for a second before he brings them up and claps Derek on the back a few times before they pull away.

“Walk me out?” Derek asks and Stiles nods leading him into the apartment Derek waves politely at everyone, Andrew waves goodbye to Derek with a glare the drill in his hand making a noise as he presses the button and Stiles can’t help but laugh.

Stiles promises to call Derek to set something up and Derek warns him he better before he leaves, Stiles's forehead rests on his door for a second he takes a deep breath before going back into the house.

“I need a vodka stat” Stiles shouts and Meredith laughs moving away from the kitchen island to show him she’s already racked a line of vodka shots up.

“Levi, I’m sorry but this is over, I’m eloping with Meredith Grey,” Stiles tells his boyfriend with a smile as he moves forward to take a shot relishing in the burn.

“I’m not even mad about that, I completely understand” Levi nods moving forward to entwine his fingers with Stiles’

“I’ve got a feeling this night is going to end by us dancing it out” Meredith nods leaning forward and taking a shot herself.

“Dancing it out? What the hells that?” 

“Oh, you’ll see” Meredith nods.

“If you don’t help me put this tv on the wall I’ll kill you all before you have a chance to dance it out,” Maggie tells them all.

“Jesus Maggie, I think you’re the one that needs to dance it out the most you need to get laid,” Meredith tells her rolling her eyes.

“I can’t just fly to another state for a booty call,” She says sounding appalled.

“I mean Altman is a cardio surgeon, you also have other cardio, residents and attendings working for you so you could take a few days off you’d be there in hours” Stiles butts in.

“I don’t know you well enough yet for you to be giving me booty call advice,” Maggie tells him brandishing the spirit level at him like a weapon.

“Well, no but I am BI-Sexual,” Stiles tells her, and he sees her frowning he looks to his left and right and sees everyone else frown.

“I’m going to bite… what does that have anything to do with it?” Maggie questions confused spirit level lowering with her arm.

“I know the benefits of getting some good d…” He’s stopped from saying the rest as Maggie practically whacks the spirit level across her face in her haste to clamp her hands over her ears.

“Grow up,” Maggie tells him Stiles can just about hear her over the laughter of everyone else.


End file.
